Rebecca
by EmaraldDreamsRiia
Summary: Okay so I have been into Doctor who a lot recently and I have decided to right a Fanfic based on my OC Rebecca Wilson. Rebecca was adopted when she was a baby by the Wilson family with only a Pocket watch which belong to her mother. She lived a normal life even though she dreamed of going on an adventure. continued summary beginning of the chapter.
1. Chapter 1 Rebecca and Rose part 1

Summary cont.

Once she hit sixteen she decided that she would leave school to get a job so she could start saving money up to explore the world. That is when she met Rose and became like sister's to her. They were so close that she decided to stay with Rose and Jackie (for they offered) then leaving with her adoptive parents to move away due to she finally had friends (Rose and Mickey). Because of this decision is how she met the Doctor along with Rose. as you can she I am starting of with the 9th doctor and hopefully will be continuing it on to the others doctors. Hope you enjoy!

(Rebecca's outfit for this Chapter rebeccas_outfit/set?id=99719564 (on Polyvore)

Chapter 1 Re and Rose Part 1

"Hey Re wake up" I heard a voice call into my room, and realised it was Rose.

"Whaa" I moaned as Rose normally didn't call for me to get up. I moved the covers from my head, and looked at my red alarm clock. I soon jumped out of the bed noticing the alarm didn't go off. "damn alarm" I groaned soon getting up to get ready. 'Good thing Rose wakes me up when it doesn't' I thought, and shouted to Rose that I am up. I slowly went towards the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead just like every other day. I decided to that today I would wear a shoulder-less long sleeve red t-shirt, my jeans with red, and black checkers on them, fingerless gloves with chains on them, my everyday boots with buckles on them, my sleeveless leather Jacket, cuff earring, my cross, and the one thing I never leave the house with, my pocket watch that belong to my mother. It was the only thing left of hers that I had. I didn't care if it didn't work it was my good luck charm also it felt like a part of me. I laughed slightly I remember how freaked out I was thinking I had lost it while moving in with Rose, and her mum.

"Morning Rose, Jackie" I Murmured to them as I walked into to the Kitchen still half awake.

"Morning" they replied in unison from the living room.

"I made you a cup of Tea it is on the side" I heard Jackie tell me, and I nodded.

"Cheers Jackie you didn't have to" I thanked her, and joined them in the living room to have my cup of Tea, before I left from work with Rose.

"Rose you meeting Mickey today?" I asked her, and she nodded.

"Yeah he is coming to the shop to join us for lunch" She answered me with a smile.

"Awesome" I simply replied to her. I always liked Mickey even though sometimes he could rather be disgusting. After I finished my drink we soon left to go for work.

"Bye!" Rose, and I spoke in unison saying our goodbye to Jackie.

"See you girls later!" she called as we shut the door.

"Whoopee! Work!" I chimed sarcastically as we went down the steps "Just like any other day. Do you think we have to give Wilson the Lottery money?"I asked Rose.

"Most likely" Rose groaned "unless we try to get out there as quick as possible" she told me, and I nodded.

"Yeah, but knowing our luck that won't work out, and the guard will still spot us" I claimed.

…...

I cheered as I heard the speaker say that it was five minutes till closing. Today was one of the most boring days at work I had dealt with, though meeting Mickey for lunch brake with Rose was nice, excluding the fact of being disgusting when he played with food. Rose, and I though where soon stopped with a guard holding a package.

"Told ya, knowing our luck this would happen" I sighed.

"Well you must have jinxed it then" she told me, and I sighed even more.

"All I wanted to do was ask your mum for the phone cable, and go on the internet on my laptop" I whined as we entered the elevator.

"Wilson?"Rose called looking down the hallway of the basement.

"I still feel like every time someone calls the name Wilson I always think it's me" I told her looking down the other side of the hallway. My last name was Wilson, and back at school most of my classmates used to call me that, and not by my first name. "Wilson, we've got the lottery money." I announced while walking down the corridor farther with Rose.

"Wilson? Your there" Rose asked knocking on Wilson's door "Look, we can't hang about 'cause their closing the shop. Wilson?"

"Oh come on" I muttered to myself with my arms crossed facing Rose.

Soon Rose, and I heard a noise down the Corridor, and I moved to look behind Rose while she turned her head to have a look as well.

"Hello?" I questioned slightly confused "Hello, Wilson it's Rebecca, and Rose" I announced to nothing as Rose, and I began walking towards where we heard the noise.

"Wilson?" Rose asked, I could sense she was rather scared I was to. We went towards the fire door, and I began to open it. I stepped into the Room with Rose close behind. I looked to see that we were in a room full a dummies

"Oh that's just great I love dummies" I uttered not pleased to be around a whole mass of them as Rose went to turn on the light.

"Wilson?" I yelled down the room of dummies, but I got no reply.

"Wilson?"Rose tried calling as well as we began walking more down the large room we were in.

Rose decided to try another door we were beside, but suddenly the door on the other side closed. I spun around shocked, and soon Rose, and I ran to the door to try to get it open. As we tried to open the door we heard another noise behind us, and I froze slowly looking back to were we have just ran from.

Rose also did the same, but then shouted "Is that someone mucking about" she soon grabbed my hand to pull me towards where we had just came from "who is it?"

I heard another sound from behind us, and I turned my head to look as she one of the mannequins move.

"Holly..." I began, and Rose turned to look at what I was staring at. My hand in Roses soon tightened on her as we back around slowly.

"Heh... you got us, very funny" Rose told slightly nervous to the mannequin.

"Rose I don't think it's a joke" I whispered slightly scared, and unknown what to think.

She quietly shushed me, and continued talking "Right, I got the joke! Who's idea was this? Was it Derek's?" she questioned and I tried to pull her away from them as two more began walking, and I felt a slight warming sensation in my pocket which had my watch in.

"Derek, is this you?" Rose raised her voice her fear showing as dummies soon came from mostly every angle.

Soon Rose began to trip over a box, but I helped pull back up, and hit a wall. One of the dummies arm's lifted up in the air, and I scrunched my face, and yelled to her "This is why I hate dummies" waiting for the blow, but soon I felt a hand in mine other then Rose's, and snapped my eye back open.

"Run" a man with large ears told Rose, and I who soon began running. We quickly made a dash for the fire exit towards the lift as the mannequin descended after us. Once we got the elevator one of the mannequins stopped it from closing, and the man who save us soon wrestled it arm of it.

"You pulled it's arm of" I exclaimed at him trying to catch my breath slightly.

"Yep" He simply said, and threw it at me to catch it "Plastic."

I then threw the mannequin to Rose "Very clever, nice trick! Who were they then students? Is this a student thing or what?" Rose questioned the man.

"Why would they be students" he asked to me a bit confused.

"I don't know" Rose Shrugged.

"She thinks it was student due to they normally dress up, and be silly" I explained to him pointing to her with her left thumb, and Rose nodded.

He turned to look at us, and smiled "That makes sense well done." but then turned back again.

"Thanks" Rose thanked him.

"They're not student's" he admitted to us.

"Doesn't matter, whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police" Rose quickly retaliated.

"Who's Wilson?" He replied.

"Chief electrician" I told him wondering who exactly he is, and what he was doing here.

"Wilson's dead" he simply replied, and I looked at him shocked as the lift door opened, and I followed him with Rose behind me.

"That's just not funny, that's sick" I objected, and he then pushed me to the side.

"hold on" he told Rose, and I "mind your eyes."

"I've had enough of this now" Rose barked as something exploded in front of us which forced us to close our eyes. He soon began to walk away, and I quickly began to follow him as Rose continued "Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, Who our they?"

"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures" He explained as we ran up a few steps "They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof. Which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this" he showed as a electronic device I have never seen before "So!" He opened a fire door for us. "I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process. But don't worry about me, no. Go home, go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast."

"I don't like beans on toast" I stated stepping out behind Rose who I let out first, but he ignored me.

"Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." He warned us, and I slowly nodded as he shut the door.

Rose then looked at me bemused, and all I said to her with a jokingly smile "I told you I didn't think it was a joke."

Soon the door opened to reveal the doctor "I'm the Doctor, by the way, what's your name?" he asked both of us.

"Rebecca, and this is Rose" I responded slightly jumpy as I didn't think the door would open again.

"Nice to meet you, Rebecca, Rose." he Replied "Run for your life."

Once he said that I grabbed Rose's hand, and we began running for our lives only to be almost knocked over by a taxi due to use being spooked about what has happened.

"Watch it!" the taxi driver yelled as we quickly got to the other side of the pavement only to look up at our shop which soon began to explode.

…..

Rose, and I sat watching the news on the TV together. I had a cup of Tea, Jackie already made for me as she went to get Rose's.

"I know, it's on the telly! It's everywhere! Rose, and Rebecca are lucky to be alive!" Rose's mum told someone, I don't know who, on the phone giving Rose her cup of tea. "Honestly, it's aged her. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was HER daughter! And Becca's the same Oh and here's himself..." Rose, and I turned to see Mickey by the door to the living room.

"I've been phoning you're guy's mobile's, you could've been dead! It's on the news and everything! I can't believe that your shop went up!" He exclaimed, and he hugged us.

"We're alright, honestly, we're fine! Don't make a fuss." Rose replied to Mickey who tried to squeeze in between us on the couch.

"Well, what happened? " he asked us.

"I don't know!" I moaned with my head on my head.

"What was it though, what caused it?" He kept on saying, and Rose place her mug on the table.

"I wasn't in the shop, I was outside, I didn't see anything..." Rose began as Jackie walked back in with the phone still in her hand.

"It's Debbie on the other end, she knows a man from the Mirror - five hundred quid for an interview!" She mentioned.

"Oh that's brilliant! Give it here!" Rose bluffed, and soon hanged up the phone, for the both of us, and I smiled at her.

"Well, you've girls gotta find some way of making money. Your jobs kaput and I'm not bailing you out." She commented before ringing another one of her friends.

Rose grabbed her drink again until Mickey took it off her "What're you drinking? Tea? No, no no, that's no good, that's no good. What about you Re? You're in shock, you need something stronger." He told us, and even though I love Mickey I wanted him to shut up.

"Why?" Rose moaned tired.

"You girls deserve a proper drink, you girls and me, we're going down the pub, my treat. How about it?" Mickey told us.

"Count me out Mickey you know I don't drink" I told him as I stood up "Rose I am going to bed night Mickey, night Rose."

(Please tell me what you think of my story so far I would love to now what people think. Oh also I use the transcripts here at to help me with writing these chapters as well as the Episodes themselves)


	2. Chapter 2 Rebecca and Rose part 2

(Rebecca outfit for the rest of Rebecca and Rose and also The End of The World rebeccas_outfit/set?id=107266953 (on polyvore)

Chapter 2 Rebecca and Rose part 2

I sighed hearing my Alarm go off now, when it didn't yesterday when I still had a job. I raised myself from the bed decided that I will get up anyway. Apart of me today felt like something was going to happen I didn't know why it just felt like it. I quickly got dressed, and walked to the kitchen to have a cup of tea, and something to eat.

"Morning Jackie" I yawned walking past her.

"I don't know why your awake Re, you haven't got a job" Jackie told her, and I nodded.

"Well.. I felt like getting up plus" I pointed out "if I don't get a job how am I going to keep on paying you to live here."

"You don't have to sweetheart, your like family, you don't see Rose paying don't you" She explained to me, and I grinned at her.

"even so Jacks I still want to help, I mean if it wasn't for you offering me a place to stay I would be on the other side of the world with the Wilson's, and without any friends" I implied pouring the milk in my cup of tea. Rose soon got up to, and we sat at the table eating breakfast.

"There's Finches... you could try them. They've always got jobs." Jackie suggested to us from the other room as I looked through the news papers.

"Oh, great. The butchers." Rose whined, and I smirked.

"Well it might do you good! That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about getting compensation - you've had genuine shock and trauma! Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek! I know she IS Greek, but that's not the point - it's a valid claim." Jackie rambled on to us while I heard rattling coming from the door, and I stand up, Rose following me hearing it as well.

"Mum, you're such a liar, I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays!" Rose stormed at her mum, and I knelt down by the door.

"I did it weeks back!" Jackie called from the other room.

"No, you thought about it!" Rose told her as I noticed the screws have fallen out of it, Suddenly the cat flat shook violently, and I jump back a bit. I slowly went back down again, and pushed it up to see the man from before 'The Doctor' I quickly stood up, and opened the door so Rose can see him as well.

"What're you doing here?" he questioned looking at us.

"We live here" I told him confused to see him standing at our door.

"Well, what do you do that for?" He asked me, and I shook my head.

"Because we do! And we're only at home because someone blew up my job." I explained giving him a weird look as he pulled out some sort of device.

"Must've got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" He wondered out loud, and then knocks my head and Rose's soon after. "No, bonehead. Bye, then!."

"Oh no you don't!" I grabbed him, and pulled him inside the house as he was about to live "You, inside. Right now." I ordered as Rose shut the door.

"Who is it?" Jackie called from her bedroom, and Rose popped her head into the room.

"It's about last night, he's part of the inquiry. Give us 10 minutes." She told her mum.

"She deserves compensation." Jackie yelled as the 'doctor' was in her view.

He stopped and looked at, and said "Huh, we're talking millions."

Soon Jackie began to flirt with him, and I decided to push his back to move him forward, and stated the word no to both of them.

"Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?" Rose asked before walking into the kitchen.

"Ew Coffee" I uttered to myself walking past the doctor into the lounge.

"Might as well, thanks! Just milk." He told Rose, and then picked up a gossip magazine.

"We should go to the police. Seriously. All three of us" Rose spoke starting to make the coffee.

"That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien." I heard the Doctor say obviously ignoring Rose. I looked at him weirdly, and the grabbed the magazine from him, but he then goes for a book.

"Sad ending" He then said to himself.

"Are you even listening to Rose" I moaned at him with my arms crossed, and he seemed to Ignore me. I sighed, and decided to walk into the Kitchen to tell Rose she is talking to a wall.

"Well anyway if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying." I heard Rose babble on, and I tried to get her attention.

"Rose"I chimed, but she ignored me which slightly annoyed me.

"I want you to explain everything." She continued.

"Rose!" I sang a little bit louder, but then I heard the doctor ask if we had a cat.

"No" Rose and I responded in unison.

"well we did have" Rose explained "but there's these strays, they come in off the estate..."

I turned with Rose to see the doctor being choked by the arm he tore of yesterday.

"I thought Mickey through that out yesterday while I was getting ready for bed" I questioned looking at Rose.

"I did, but give a man a plastic hand... anyway, I don't even know your name, Doctor... what was it?" She began to speak to me, but then soon directed it at the Doctor.

Soon the doctor flung the hand off his face, and it came directly at me, but I soon duck which led it to Roses face. I soon ran with the Doctor to try, and pull the hand of Rose's face, and we soon crashed into the table. Which is were I let go, and watch as the Doctor got his device out again, directing it at the hand which seemed to disable it.

"It's alright, I've stopped it. There you go, you see?" he told Rose, and tossed it at her "There you go, you see? 'Armless."

"Do you think" Rose responded hitting him with it.

…...

I quickly grabbed my floral leather jacket which was the first to pick up, and soon began chasing the doctor down the stairs with Rose.

"Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off." Rose pointed out as we ran down the stairs.

"Yes I can. Here I am, this is me, swanning off. See ya!" He replied back to us.

"That arm was moving, it tried to kill Rose!" I exclaimed rather annoyed as it tried to kill my best friend.

"Ten out of ten for observation." He commented me which annoyed me even more.

"You can't just walk away, that's not fair! You've got to tell me what's going on." Rose expressed her feeling.

"No I don't" he stated.

"Yes you do, One it tried to kill Rose, Second you blow up our bloody jobs so now we have to have new ones, we deserve to know" I retaliated back as we reached the bottom of the stair, through the door.

"Re it's alright. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking." Rose threatened.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" He questioned, and I couldn't help, but let out a laugh.

"sort of" Rose told him, and hit me slightly for laughing.

"doesn't work" he grinned.

"who are you" I asked him still trying to keep up with his pace like Rose was.

"I told you! The Doctor." he claimed.

"Yeah. But Doctor what?" Rose continued what I started.

"Just the Doctor" He responded.

"The Doctor" I repeated to him. 'Why didn't he just give us his bloody name' I thought in my head.

"Hello!" He waved at me, and I just glared at him.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" I remarked.

"Sort of" He simply said.

"Come on. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?" Rose asked him, and I shook my head.

"No. I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home." He explained to us.

"But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?" She questioned.

"What makes you think their after you?" I asked her simply "I mean it could have been an accident" I suggested to her. I had to be honest with her, and just then it sounded like the whole planet revolved around on her.

"Exactly you guy's were an accident you got in the that's all" He told us.

"It tried to kill me" she argued with both of us.

"It was after me, not you! Last night, in the shop, I was there, you guys blundered it. Almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down... the only reason it fixed on you two is that you guys met me." the Doctor stated.

"What so the whole world revolves around you" I scoffed.

"Sort of, yeah" he admitted.

"You're full of it!" Rose joked.

"Sort of, yeah" he repeated.

"But, all this plastic stuff - who else knows about it?" I wondered out loud to the doctor.

"No one" He simply said.

"What, you're on your own?" I questioned him.

"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly! When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on!" He told us.

"Okay" I then smiled at him, taking the arm of him "start from the beginning."

"If you're gonna go with this living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do... how did you kill it?" Rose asked as we continued to walk with the Doctor.

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead." He explained.

"So that's radio control?" I guessed.

"Thought control." He corrected me and there was silence "Are you alright?" He asked us.

"Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?" I urged him to tell us more.

"Long story" He insisted.

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies... what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" Rose responded, and we all laughed.

"No" He replied though "It's not a price war." we laughed again, but soon the doctor became serous. "They want to overthrow the human race, and destroy you. Do you believe me?"

"yes" I spoke while Rose said no, and he looked at me. "don't be to shocked I believe a lot of things Rose teases me about them sometime" I indicated.

"Not true" Rose denied it.

"Sure" I grinned at her, and Rose stops which cause me to stop.

"Really though, Doctor. Tell me - who are you?" Rose demanded, and the doctor stopped turned, and smiled slightly then spoke.

"Do you know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving?" He began walking back to us. "It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it." he took one of Rose's hand, and mine."The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and you two. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go..." just as he said that he let go of our hands "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rebecca, and Rose Tyler." He the grabbed the arm from me, and waved it in front of his face "Go home."

We watched him walk away from us, but then began walking away ourself. "does he think I am your sister" I questioned Rose which made her smile slightly, but then we heard a noise behind us, and began running back to where the Doctor left us.

….

Rose and I soon arrived at Mickey's house to use his computer as mine laptop was charging, and was out of power.

"Hey here's my woman" Mickey grinned at Rose "and also the one and only Rebecca".

"Hey, hey" I greeted him with a wave, and stepped passed him as he gave Rose a kiss.

"Coffee?" He asked us even though he know what I was going to say.

"Tea please, only if you wash the mug. And I don't mean rinse, I mean wash." I told him as Rose just said yeah.

"Can we use your computer?" Rose asked "Re's Laptop was out of charge."

"Yeah" He simply replied to us as we walked into the bedroom. That's when we heard him yell "don't read my emails."

I turned around to him, and click my fingers "Damn, and I really wanted to as well" I joked, then grabbed a seat to sit next to Rose.

Rose, and I soon began to research about the Doctor when we found a website saying "Have youseen this man? Contact Clive" with a clouded picture of what looks like the Doctor.

"Rose click on it" I told her seeing as even though it was foggy it did look like the person we had just met.

….

"You're not coming in! He's safe, he's got a wife and kids." Rose told Mickey as it stopped the car right outside of this Clive person's house.

"Yeah, but who told you that? He did. That's exactly what an Internet lunatic murderer would say." He retaliated back.

"You over exaggerating" I groaned as I got out of the car with Rose, and walked to his front do which I knocked on.

The boy soon answered the door, and I said that I have been emailing Clive which then the boy shouted into the house "Dad! It's some of your nutters!"

Clive soon appears at the door to greet us "Sorry. Hello. You must be Rose, and Rebecca. I'm Clive. Obviously" I smiled at him.

"Hello I better tell you now – Roses boyfriend's waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill us!" I explained quietly, and we laughed.

"No, good point. No murders." He spoke, and then waved to Mickey in the car.

"Who is it" He female voice asked, and I could easily tell it was his wife.

"Oh it's something to do with the Doctor! They've been reading the website. Please come through, I'm in the shed." He told us and allowed us to come through.

"A lot of this stuffs quite sensitive, I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough - keep a lively mind - this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place." he told us as he grabbed a file from the self. "Political diaries, conspiracy theories. Even ghost stories. No first name, no last name. Just 'The Doctor'. Always The Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son, it appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?" He asked us pointing to the Doctor one the screen.

"Yeah" Rose told him.

"I tracked it down to the Washington public archive last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original..." he began turning through the pages of the folder, and He showed us a pictures of the Doctor. "November the 22nd, 1963. The assassination of President Kennedy."

"Must be his father..." Rose started, but I shook my head.

"I don't think so Rose" I whispered to her looking at the picture.

"Going further back... April 1912." He brought another Photo album to us. "This is a photo of the Daniels family, Southampton. And friend." he pointed towards the Doctor in the picture. "This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World. On the Titanic. And for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived. And..." he then showed us a sketch. "1883. Another Doctor. And look - the same lineage. He's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He has a storm in his wake. And he has one constant companion." He explained.

"And who's that" I asked him intrigued by the picture.

"Death" He simply said, and I looked at him chill's running up my back. "If the Doctor's back... if you've seen him, Rose... Rebecca... then one thing's for certain - we're all in danger." he began to walk away from us. "If he's singled you girls out... if the Doctor's making house calls... then God help you." He told us.

"Who is he? Who do you think he is?" Rose questioned him.

"I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world." He admitted.

…..

"Alright! He's a nutter! Off his head!" Rose spoke to me walking out of his house.

"Rose you can't just call him a nutter, what about me I said, I though it was the same man, do you think I'm a nutter!" I asked her seriously.

"No, Re I know you" She explained "and you warned me when we first met that you were weird, and how you believed in the impossible, but you don't go, and be all obsessed over someone, and try to collect every single detail"

"Yeah, but what if I did?" I questioned getting into the back of Mickey's car.

Rose Ignored my questioned as she got in the car as well, and asked Mickey "What're we going to do tonight? I fancy a pizza."

"Pizzaaa! P-p-p-pizza!" Mickey spoke and I looked at him weirdly from the back seat.

"...or a Chinese..." Rose asked not noticing him being different.

"Pizza!" He replied and soon started the car. I had a feeling this was not Mickey.

(Please tell me what you think of my story so far I would love to now what people think. Oh also I use the transcripts here at to help me with writing these chapters as well as the Episodes themselves)


	3. Chapter 3 Rebecca and Rose part 3

Chapter 3 Rebecca and Rose part 3

"Do you think We should try the hospital? Suki said they had a few jobs going in the canteen. That's it then... dishing out chips... or I could do A Levels..." Rose though out loud about us getting a Job at a cafeteria we went for food.

"I dunno. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school because of him, and look where he ended up. What do you think?"

"hmm I could do A levels with ya, I mean I only left after GCSE's due to the fact I didn't know what to do with my life, and just started working." I told her taking a sip out my drink I was given.

Before Rose could respond to me Mickey began to ask "So, where did you meet this Doctor?"

"I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me, and Re for a second?" Rose responded to Mickey.

"Because, I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Is he something to do with that?" Mickey interrupted her.

"No" I quickly replied to Mickey giving him a look. I never had that many friends when I was a Child so I knew when one of my closes friends now weren't acting the same.

"Come on" Mickey smirk at him, and Rose replied with sort of, I then gave her a look to not continue. "What was he doing there?"

"I'm not going on about him, Mickey, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft but... I don't think he's safe. I think he's dangerous." Rose told mickey.

"I find him intriguing" I simply stated.

"But you would Re" she Retaliated, and put my hands in the air.

"But you can trust me sweetheart! Babe, sugar, darling, sugar." Mickey to me glitched, and I grabbed onto Roses hand as she looked confused at her boyfriend. "You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really wanna do, sweetheart, babe, sugar, sweetheart."

"What're you doing that for?" Rose Questioned him, and a waiter came towards us.

"Your champagne." He spoke, and I raise my glass to say I had a drink. I looked up only to find out it was the Doctor, which caused be to smile, and he smiled back.

"We didn't order any champagne." Mickey mentioned.

I looked to see the Doctor go the other side of the table to Rose.

"Ma'am. Your champagne." He notified Rose.

"It's not ours... Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?" Rose observed.

"I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?" Mickey demanded Rose to tell him.

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?" I laughed slightly at that, and I leaned back in my chair.

"Look, we didn't order I-Ah. Got-cha." Mickey announced, and Rose turned to see the Doctor.

"Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!" The Doctor grinned shake the bottle of Champagne, which caused the cork to hit Mickey in the forehead which he absorbs into his forehead. I quickly stepped out of my seat "Whoa" I simply said shock, and then grabbed Rose to pull her out of the way. Soon Mickey's hand turned into a club, and he began trying to get the Doctor with it, and I pressed the fire alarm.

"Everyone out!" I yelled "Out now!" and everybody began running.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" Rose shouted joining in with me as we then ran through the kitchen out off the back exit.

I turned to see that Mickey's plastic clone was close behind us, but once we got out of the do he used his device thing to lock the door.

"What is that thing" I asked him looking at that.

"This?" he asked me "it's sonic screwdriver" He told me, and I saw Rose run to the gate near us.

"Open the gate! Use that tube thing, come on!" Rose panicked.

"it's a Sonic screwdriver" I corrected her jokingly.

"Whatever. Doctor open it" Rose requested.

"Nah. Tell ya what, let's go in here." The Doctor suggested, and I looked to see of Blue police box. I gave him a weird look, but then shrugged due to this being a rather weird day.

Rose runs to look at the Police box "We can't hide inside a wooden box! Re! Are you actually going to do as he says." She asked me fear in her face.

"Well it has been a rather weird day so now I am just going with it" I simply stated as I heard her huff as I walked into the police box.

"Wow!" I exclaimed once entering the Wooden box. I grinned "awesome bigger on the inside" I asked him awed at what this place looked like.

"Yep" He simply said "your not shocked."

"why would I, there is a living plastic body chasing after us" I explained to him as I heard the door open, and close behind me. I turned to she Rose their with a shocked face, but soon began to run back out again. I then turned back to the Doctor "plus didn't I tell you not to be shocked, I am a weirdo after all" I grinned.

"It's going to follow us" Rose yelled as she ran back in.

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute." he told Rose as he examined the head of Plastic Mickey. "You see, the arm is too simple, but the head's perfect." He spoke, and I decided to walk up to him, and she what he was doing.

"I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right." he then turn to me, and Rose though spoke more to Rose "Where do you want to start?"

"Um... the inside is bigger than the outside?" Rose said stunned.

"Yes" he simply replied.

"It's alien?" Rose asked, and he repeated saying yep

"Are you alien?" she questioned.

"Yes. Is that alright?" he directed that question at both of us, and Rose quickly replied with yes, and I quickly went to Rose, and whispered "See this is why you should not be so quick to judge, and call people nutters" I joked which caused her to she slightly hit me, but I turned my attention to the Doctor "oh, and I am fine with it to."

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S, that's Time And Relative Dimension In Space." He mentioned to us, and Rose slightly began to sob. "That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us."

"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?" Rose stammered. I didn't think Mickey as soon as I entered the Tardis which soon made me frown.

"Oh... didn't think of that." The Doctor answered.

"He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head - they copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?!" Rose Stormed.

"Melt?" He questioned, and turned to see Mickey's head melting "Oh, no no no no no NO!"

"What are you doing?" I asked him following him to the console.

"Reviving the signal, it's fading! Wait I've got it..." he looked at the screen "No No No No No No NO!" the Tardis began to shake, and I quickly grabbed onto the railing. "Almost there! Almost there! Here we go!"

Soon the Shaking stopped, and he ran past Rose, and I.

"You can't go out there, it's not safe!" Rose exclaimed as we followed him outside.

As I stepped outside of the Tardis I realised we were at the Thames embankment right opposite the London eye.

"I lost the signal, I got so close." He claimed.

"We've moved! Does it fly?" Rose quaked.

"Disappears there, reappears here, you wouldn't understand." He said seriously.

"But if we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose."I questioned looking at the Tardis.

"It melted with the head, are you girls going to wittier on all night?" He asked us, but I think Rose ignored him.

"I'll have to tell his mother..." The Doctor gave him a confused look. "Mickey! I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again!You were right, you ARE alien." Rose snapped, and began to walk away.

"Rose" I spoke but the Doctor began speaking.

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey-"

"Yeah, he's not a kid." Rose turned around correcting him.

"It's because I'm trying to save the life of every _stupid_ ape blundering on top of this planet, alright?" He yelled at her.

"Alright" she yelled back shaking her head. head.

"Yes! It is!" I just sighed with my hand on my as the babbled on.

"If you are an alien, then how comes you sound like you're from the North?" Rose questioned him, and I fought the strange urge to try a do a mean girls reference at this particular moment.

"Lots of planets have a North." He replied to her as he folds his hands, and looked away.

"What's a police public call box?" I questioned trying to change the subject slightly looking at the Tardis.

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s." He grinned, and pats the Tardis which made me smile. "It's a disguise."

"Really, not bad, you miss a couple of years though" I joked, but then turned serous asking him "Okay. And this living plastic, what's it got against us?"

"Nothing, it loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air... perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth... dinner!" He explained to Rose, and I.

"Anyway of stopping it" I questioned hoping there would be an answer.

The Doctor then went in his pocket, and got tube of blue liquid out "Anti-platsic" He told me, and I was still smiling.

"of course" I muttered to myself shaking my head slightly, but rose repeated him unsure.

"Anti-plastic! But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?" he wondered out loud.

"Hold on... hide what?" Rose responded.

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." he replied.

"what it look like?" she asked.

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London." He began and turned to look for clues "A huge circular metal structure... like a dish..." he then turned back to us "...like a wheel. Close to where we're standing. Must be COMPLETELY invisible." and Rose and I began staring at the same thing. "what?" I questioned looking at us and I pointed toward the London eye. "What?" and Rose and I shake our heads and he turned around still not getting it. "What is it? What?" He spoke turning back to us but the looks back noticing we were looking at the London eye. He then began to grin widely "Oh... fantastic!" and we soon began running with Rose and him. While running the Doctor grabbed my hand, and I grabbed Rose's. We soon halted in front of the London eye.

"Think of it. Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables..." The Doctor explained.

"The breast implants..." I laughed at Rose's joke.

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath." He announced.

Rose soon ran to have a look, and then she got out attention by saying "What about down here?"

"Looks good to me" He replied once we reached her, and we headed for the manhole.

Rose, and I soon followed the Doctor underground, and he went to open the door.

"The Nestene Consciousness, that's it, inside the vat. A living, plastic creature." he told us.

"Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go." Rose simply said, and I hit her.

"You not here to kill it right?" I asked him sincerely, and the Doctor nodded.

"I've got to give it a chance" He admitted, and we began to go down a few more steps.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract. According to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." He requested, and the plastic wobbled a bit "Thank you. That I might have permission to approach."

I soon patted Rose on the shoulder once I noticed something below use. Rose looked to who I saw.

"Oh, my God! Mickey! It's okay! It's alright!" Rose stuttered worried. I saw the Doctor shake his head a bit, and decided to slap on the shoulder lightly as followed Rose to Mickey.

"That thing down there, the liquid, Rose - it can talk!" Mickey freaked out.

"You're stinking! Doctor, Re, they kept him alive!" Rose told the Doctor, and I.

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy." He simply mentioned, and I looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked him wondering why he didn't.

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" He replied, and I decided to help Rose lift Mickey to his feet.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" The Doctor spoke as he approached to Consciousness and the Blubber moved in a sort of negative way "Oh don't give me that, it's an invasion! Plain and simple! Don't talk about constitutional rights!" and it shook it's head violently "I - am - talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf - please, just go."

"Doctor!" Rose, and I shouted as we saw two mannequins grabbed hold of him, and pull out the anti-plastic.

"That was just insurance! I wasn't going to USE it." He began, and The plastic globbers angrily. "I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not... what do you mean?" I looked to see doors open to see that the Tardis was through that door. "Oh, oh no - honestly, no! Yes, that's my ship." The Consciousness roared "That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war - it wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" the Doctor what to me seem like begged.

"What's it doing" Rose yelled to the Doctor.

"It's the TARDIS! The Nestene has identified its superior technology - it's terrified! It's going to the final base. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Rebecca! Just leg it! Now!" I froze watching this as Rose began to phone her mother.

"Mum?!"Rose spoke to her "Where are you, mum? Go home! Just go home, right now! Mum?! Mum! She hung up on me" She directed that last part to me but I was more focus on to see if their was a way to save the Doctor I mean technically I wouldn't be here if he didn't save be and Rose in that basement.

The Consciousness soon the out a signal "It's the activation signal! It's transmitting!" the doctor yelled.

"it's the end of the world" Rose trembled.

"Get out, Rose! Rebecca! Just get out! Run!" Doctor insisted us.

"The stair have gone" Rose told the Doctor grabbing my hand soon running to the Tardis. While Mickey, and Rose tried to open the door. Rose, and Mickey soon cowered at the door as I still stood with Roses hand in mine though she was kneeling. The Doctor stares up at us, and I let go of Roses hand.

"what are you doing?" Rose asked me.

"Just leave him" Mickey Nagged me, but I shook my head.

I quickly began to run toward were an axe was. I looked to see Rose soon began to stand up about to follow me, but Mickey held her leg.

"There's nothing you can do" Mickey yelled.

"Yeah well that's what you think" I shouted back, and picked up the axe. I sighed "I have no Job" I began "I don't know who I am" I admitted "and I have no future" after I said though I grinned "but I tell you what I have got hope, and I hope this all goes to plan." I hacked the chain on the wall which then became lose. I then grabbed the chain, and began to swing myself down to where the Doctor was kicking the plastic with the anti-plastic in the air who drops the anti-plastic into the consciousness. It starts to scream, and I began to swing back to the Doctor who caught me and shouted my name.

I smiled at him "Just call me Re" I told him, and he nodded.

"Now we're in trouble." he told me.

"Oh really? I though we already were" I joked as the consciousness began to explode, and we began to run. We met Rose, and Mickey by the Tardis. Rose then suddenly began to hug me.

"Oh hello" I greeted her, and hugged her back before we went into the Tardis. Once the Tardis landed. Mickey clumsy ran out of the Tardis backwards, which in a way made me laugh as Rose began to phone her mum, but soon hanged up once she knew she was safe.

"A fat lot of good you were!" Rose told Mickey as we ran over to him. He whimpers, and we saw the Doctor standing inside the Tardis.

"Nestene Consciousness?" He clicked his fingers "easy."

"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me." I grinned teasingly.

"Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then! I'll be off! Unless, uh... I don't know... you could come with me. Your sister to."

"oh Rose isn't my sister" I interrupted him "I just live with her, My parents well adoptive parents decided to live abroad I chose to stay, she offered me a home." I scratched the back of my neck "but please continue".

"oh well This box isn't just a London hopper, you know, it goes anywhere in the universe free of charge." He smiled, and I looked at Rose I felt like I should go with him.

"Don't! He's an alien! He's a thing!" Mickey stammered, and I looked at him.

"yeah, so Mickey, so what isn't that a bit racist I mean I think" I thought out loud.

"He's NOT invited. What do you think? You could stay here and fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh... anywhere." The Doctor asked Rose, and I.

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose questioned, and the Doctor nods.

"Yeah" He replied simply which cause Mickey quickly grabbed on to her legs.

"Yeah, I can't... I've um... gotta go and find my mum and um... someone's gotta look after this stupid lump... but Re if you want to go that fine." Rose told us I could see she knew I wanted to go.

"I don't know?" I spoke truthfully I turned to Rose "I don't want to leave you, Jackie, and Mickey, but he's offering that I could go anywhere. You know Rose it was one of my dreams to go, and explore new places." I felt like I was going to cry slightly I didn't know what to pick.

"Oh did I mention, it also travels in time" the Doctor told us, and I looked at him back at Rose I could see by hearing that see now felt like she wanted to go even more. We looked at each other for a silent moment to us it was like our own little chat. We both grinned, and Rose kissed Mickey on the Cheek.

"Thanks" Rose said.

"Thanks for what?"

"Exactly" As soon as Rose spoke that word we both ran into the Tardis.

(Please tell me what you think of my story so far I would love to now what people think. Oh also I use the transcripts here at to help me with writing these chapters as well as the Episodes themselves)


	4. Chapter 4 The End of the World part 1

Chapter 4 The end of the world part 1

"Right then, Rose Tyler, Rebecca..." The doctor began once we ran into the Tardis.

"Wilson" I told him, and he nodded at me.

"Right. okay, you tell me, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. What's it going to be?" The Doctor asked us, and Rose and I looked at each other trying to think.

"Forward?" I suggested, and Rose nodded.

"How far?" he questioned us.

I moved my hand for Rose to pick this time "One hundred years." She thought out loud without really thinking.

The Doctor began movie some things on the panel of the Tardis, and it began to shake then stopped. "There you go, step outside those doors, it's the twenty-second century."

"You're kidding" Rose responded looking at him.

"That's a bit boring though, do you girls want to go further?" I asked if we changed our minds.

"Fine by me!" I grinned "I'm just going with whatever. Rosie?" I looked over to her, and she nodded smiling as well, and the doctor began playing around with the console again.

"Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the New Roman Empire." The Doctor explained, and I scoffed.

"Never a big fan of the Roman Empire" I revealed "You think you're so impressive go further."

"I am Impressive" He replied back to me, and I smirked.

"Well then make it go further" I mentioned to him.

"Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go." He told us, and he revved the engine up furiously "Hold on!" My smirk changed into a grin as the Tardis shook again.

"Where are we?" Rose questioned happy, and the Doctor just directed his hand to the door.

"What's out there?" I continued feeling excited and he gestures to the door again.

Rose, and I grabbed each others hand as we walked out of the Tardis. "Woah! It's a wooden room" I joked quietly, and sarcastically which caused Rose to laughed as we kept walking into the Room. Even though I made that joke, I was still in awe as to how we got here. To me this place looked rather peaceful. I looked to see the Doctor step out of the Police boxed disguised ship. He went towards a screen near the door, and flashed his Sonic at it which opened a window in front of us.

"Woah" I gleamed amazed at the sight of the earth below us.

"You lot. You spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. Maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26. Five billion years in your future. This is the day... hold on..." He began, and I looked at him as he stood in the middle between Rose, and I who let go of each others hands. He checked his watched and then continued "This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world." My eye widened as he said that. This was the day the earth is destroyed.

…..

"So what does it mean by 'guests' does that mean people?" Rose asked him as we began walking down a corridor.

"Depends what you mean by people." He responded, and I decided to explain.

"She means people like human people, but I am guessing you mean aliens" I grinned at the doctor.

"What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?"Rose questioned Doctor, and I looked at her bit confusedly.

"Isn't it obvious? Rose? To watch the planet burn. Am I right doctor?" I asked, and he nodded trying to open a door with his sonic screwdriver.

"Though it's It's not really a spaceship. More like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn." He explained.

"Well least its the great, and the good" I joked, but mostly to myself.

"You like joking about a lot don't you" The Doctor asked me looking down to me seeing as I was smaller then him.

"I thought it was pretty obvious" I replied "It's how I cope in any situation it doesn't matter if I happy, or said, but it turns more sarcastic when I am on my downer moods though." The Doctor then opened the door into some large observation gallery.

"Oh Mind you Re, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich." He admitted.

"Oh how wonderful! Posh people" I moaned, and Rose laughed.

"But, hold on, they did this once on 'Newsround Extra' - the sun expanding - that takes hundreds of years." Rose stopped laughing, and spoke seriously.

"Millions. But the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there?" he then pointed to the window where tiny glints of light orbiting the Earth. "Gravity satellite. That's holding back the sun." He told us.

"The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things." I wondered out loud.

"They did. And the trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over!" He answered.

"How long has it got" I observed quietly, and the Doctor looked at his watch.

"About half an hour. And the planet gets roasted." I admitted.

"Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?" Rose asked while I just looked at him.

"I'm not saving it. Time's up." He explained, and I understood, but I couldn't help but ask curiously.

"But what about the people?"

"It's empty! They're all gone. All left." The Doctor replied.

"Just Re, and I then" Rose spoke, but I think so understood wrong. They weren't on the planet no more, but I guess they are out in space right now somewhere.

We suddenly hear someone behind us enter the room "Who the hell are you?"

We turn to see a blue alien in front of us.

"Oh! That's nice, thanks." The Doctor spoke sarcastically.

"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked! They're on their way any second now!" The blue one asked us.

"That's me, I'm a guest, look! I've got an invitation!" The Doctor began and pulled out a leather wallet. I looked at him confused. "Look, there you see? It's fine, see? The Doctor plus two. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler, and Rebecca Wilson. There my plus two. That all right?"

"Well... obviously." The blue man spoke now politely, and the Doctor grinned. "Apologies, et cetera. If you're on-board, we'd better start. Enjoy." The Doctor nods at him as he walked off, and I slightly waved behind him.

"I am guessing he the steward" I questioned, and the Doctor nodded then showed Rose, and I what he showed him, but it was blank. "The paper's slightly psychic. Shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time."

"Awesome. Where do you get one" I spoke seriously, that could come in handy.

"He's blue" Rose pointed out to us, and I nodded while the doctor just said yeah. "Okay."

The steward then began to speak into the Microphone "We have in attendance, The Doctor, Rose Tyler, and Rebecca Wilson. Thank you! All staff to their positions." The steward the clapped his hand a lot of little blue people started scurrying around.

"Am I the only one here who want to sing the Oompa Loompa song" I admitted "I know there not orange but still." I began to sing quietly a bit of it "Oompa Loompa doompadee doo, I got another puzzle for you." this cause both the Doctor, and Rose to laugh quietly. "They give good lessons." I pointed out.

"Hurry now! Thank you, as quick as we can! Come along, come along! And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest, representing the forest of Cheem, we have Trees. Namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa." The steward began again as Human trees walk through the doors. "There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you can keep the room circulating, thank-you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, the Moxx of Balhoon." I began grinning even more at the strange new creature's I began to see. "And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme." I heard the Doctor chuckle as he saw Rose's face. "The inventors of hyposlip travel systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you! Cal 'Spark Plug'. Mr. and Mrs. Pakoo. The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light."

I looked to see the trio of trees come towards us holding plants. "The Gift of Peace." The female, known as Jabe, spoke to us, and handed the Doctor one of the plants. "I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather."

"Thank you!" The doctor spoke honoured, and gave the plant to me, and I smiled like a kid. Who cares if it was a twig I couldn't help but smile. "Yes, gifts... erm..." he started to fidget around his jacket, but I could tell he didn't have anything to give, so he went with the next best thing "I give you in return, air from my lungs." he blow into her face.

She closed her eye slightly, but quickly opened them "How... intimate."

"There's more where that came from." He flirted.

"I bet there is..." she replied. Rose and I gave each others looks.

"Sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe with his guest Rosetta" We heard the steward say, and I saw the giant head get rolled in with a female with red hair styled in a boyish way. "What! No way! A giant head" I exclaimed shocked. "also that person has a name similar to you Rose" I grew more, and more excited by the fact of more alien's coming in. The Moxx of Balhoon soon came towards us well that what the Doctor said.

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily saliva." He spat in Rose left eye, and I began to laugh at the aim, and whispered to her.

"I'm glad I got the plant." which she just gave me a glare after wiping her eye.

"Thank you very much." The Doctor laughs, but then another set of aliens walked towards us. "Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs." He told them, and I nodded.

"A gift of peace in all good faith." They told the Doctor who gave it to Rose, seeing as I had the plant.

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and Gentlemen, and Trees and Multiforms. Consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth The Last Human." The steward caught my attention again.

"The last what?" I asked shocked, and turn to Rose's face which matched mine.

"The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen." soon two aliens in Doctor's uniform's wheeled in a trampoline with a face on it.

"The last human is a trampoline" I spoke confused at what stood before us.

"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look how thin I am." she began, and I continued talking to myself.

"Like a piece of paper." I stated, and The Doctor laughs silently, but heartily, and looks at Rose, and I seeing that we had the same expression.

"Thin and dainty! I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturise me, moisturise me." Cassandra spoke, and one of the people with her sprayed moisturiser on her. "Truly, I am The Last Human." I coughed slightly at that. "My father was a Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth, and were the last to be buried in the soil." I notice Rose walk closer to her while I stayed beside the doctor. "I have come to honour them and..." she sniffs "_..._say goodbye. Oh, no tears." one of her bodyguards wiped a tear off her. "No tears. I'm sorry. But behold! I bring gifts. From Earth itself - the last remaining ostrich egg." Soon someone behind her came out with an egg. "Legend says it had a wingspan of 50 feet and blew fire from its nostrils." I scoffed, but then she said "Or was that my third husband?" and I couldn't help, but laugh at that. "Who knows! Oh don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines!" she laughs, and then a Jukebox got wheeled in "And here, another rarity. According to the archives, this was called an IPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers."

"What" I simply spoke. "That's not an IPod, I have one of those that is something my adoptive parents would have had" I told the Doctor.

"Play on" Cassandra said, and tainted love soon came on. I slightly giggle while I saw the doctor dance a bit.

"Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in 30 minutes." The Stewart announced to all of the guests.

Due to the guest's being all alien I wasn't surprised when I saw Rose run out of the Gallery. "Rose!" I shouted, and followed her I could tell the Doctor began to follow, but was stopped by Jabe.

(Please tell me what you think of my story so far I would love to now what people think. Oh also I use the transcripts here at to help me with writing these chapters as well as the Episodes themselves)


	5. Chapter 5 The End of the World part 2

(Rosetta is on Polyvore rosetta_end_world/set?id=107340630)

Chapter 5 End of the world Part 2

"Hey Rose slow down" I told her, and I tried to catch up with her.

"How can you not be weird out by this" She told me even though she knew what I was going to say.

"Hello weirdo here" I exclaimed "It's not that bad, I mean once you get passed their looks I bet they are just like us." We soon stopped, and looked out of the window.

"Yeah, but did you see the last human" she asked me, and I nodded, but then spoke.

"I don't think she's that last human, to me she is just a trampoline, I think our actual race decided to breed with every one else's" I explained, and she nodded at me as we just stared outside the window for a while.

I soon here foot steps approaching us, and I turned to see one of the staffs behind us, but this one was a female.

"Sorry, are we allowed to be in here?" I questioned her, and she looked around uneasily.

"You have to give us permission to talk." The woman told us.

"Oh sorry!" I apologized for some unknown reason "uh.. you have permission" I told her.

She smiled at me as I said that "Thank you! And, no. You're not in the way. Guests are allowed anywhere." She then went over to the panel on the wall.

"Oh that nice to know. I am Rebecca by the way and this is Rose" I grinned at her. "What's your name?"

"Raffalo."

"Raffalo?" I repeated "it's the first I heard someone be called that. I like it."

"Thanks miss. I won't be long, I've just got to carry out some maintenance." she told us kneeling down by the air vents. "There's a tiny little glitch in the Face of Boe suite. There must be something blocking the system - he's not getting any hot water."

"You're a plumber" Rose asked, and Raffalo nodded.

"That's right, Miss." she told us, and I gave Rose a look.

"See" I whispered to her "even aliens have same jobs we do." I looked at Raffalo then asked "Where are you from? And please call me Re instead of miss."

"Very well. I am from Crespallion." She admitted.

"That's a planet, is it?"I questioned as she began to stand up.

"No, Crespallion's part of the Jaggit Brocade, affiliated to the Scarlet Junction, Convex 56. And where are you from, Miss?... I mean Re. If you don't mind me asking."

"No! Not at all. Erm... I dunno" I thought for a bit "a long way away..."

"We just sort of, hitched a lift with this man." Rose soon realised the risk she took with me. Even though I knew it was a risk though, I still would of gone with him. I felt like something was calling to me.

"We didn't even think about it... We don't even know who he is... he's a complete stranger..." Rose soon began to get worried. It didn't help much when Raffalo also gave us a look. Rose soon snapped out of it though, and told her "Anyway, don't let us keep you. Good luck with it!"

I nodded, and we began to walk away when we heard her call to us "Thank you, Misses. And-" we turned towards her "Thank you for the permission. Not many people are that considerate."

"It's alright see you later" I said my goodbye with Rose.

…...

"Earth Death in 25 minutes. Earth Death in 25 minutes." We heard the computer tell us as I we sat down in the viewing Gallery, while Rose played with the metal ball we were given.

"Oh, thanks." Rose spoke annoyed that it was our planet being destroyed. Rose soon dropped the ball beside her, to notice that I was talking to the plant.

"Hello! My name's Rebecca, and My friend here is Rose. That's a sort of plant. You, and her might be related..." I joked looking at it with a smile. I turned to see Rose looking at be weirdly.

"You're talking to a twig" She observed.

"Yeah? I know is that a problem?" I simply state spinning the twig around in my hand.

"Rose?, Re? Are you guys in here?" we heard the Doctor call us as he walked through the door. "Aye aye!" He spoke jumping to sit on the other side of the stairs. "What do you think, then?"

"Great! Yeah... fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper..." the Doctor laughs at that "and my friend Re whose now talking to a twig" She mentioned me as I still span the tree around.

"You don't know, the tree's here are living people, you never know if this might grew up to be one" I noted lying down beside Rose who shook her head.

"They're just, so alien." Rose suddenly spoke which made the Doctor look at her questionable while I just sighed. "The aliens. Are so alien. You look at 'em... and they're alien."

"Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South." he told Rose then which cause Rose to look at him, like properly this time.

"Where are you from?" She asked him.

"All over the place." He responded, and I glanced over to him noticing he really didn't want to tell.

"They all speak English." I questioned trying to change the subject.

"No - you just _hear_ English. It's a gift of the TARDIS. Telepathic field, gets inside your brain – translates." He explained, and I just nodded while Rose rephrased it.

"It's inside mine, and Re's brain?"

"Well, in a good way." He replied.

"Your machine gets inside our head. It gets inside and it changes our mind, and you didn't even ask?" Rose acknowledge rather coldly, and I began to stand up.

"I didn't think about it like that." he was interrupted at the end by Rose who was now angry.

"No! You were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South! Who are you then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?"

"I'm just The Doctor." He said the same every time Rose, and I asked him.

"From what planet?" Rose continued.

"Well, it's not as if you'll know where it is!" He claimed to us.

"Where are you from?!" Rose didn't stop demanding answer from him.

"What does it matter?" He questioned, and I grabbed my forehead still lying down and moaned.

"Rose" I tried to get her attention which always seemed useless when she was mad.

"Tell me who you are!" I could tell she pushed the Doctors limits, for he replied angrily.

"This is who I am, right here, right now, alright? All that counts is here and now, and this is me!"

"Yeah, and we're here too because you brought us here, so just tell us!" she snapped back.

"Rose! Enough!" I shouted now getting a headache. It was obvious that the Doctor didn't want us to know. I saw him began to walk away from us down the stairs.

"Earth Death in 20 minutes. Earth Death in 20 minutes." We head the overcome announce, and I sighed.

I soon stood up dragging Rose with me towards the Doctor "Alright... Rose as your mate Shareen says... don't argue with the designated driver... you can't exactly call for a taxi..." I told her throwing my phone at her.

"There's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit!" Rose told me, and I nodded.

"Tell you what..." The Doctor began, and I started to smile again. He took my phone from Rose. "With a little bit of jiggery pokery..." he took the back off my phone.

"Is that a technical term, 'jiggery pokery'?" I grinned at him.

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery, what about you?" He jokingly asked me.

"Nah, failed hullabaloo." I answered.

"Oooh" He spoke as he placed a new battery in "there you go." He handed my phone back to me. "Pass me yours Rose, and I will do the same for you."

"Oooh it's got bars" I sang happy that I had signal, even if I don't phone anyone apart from Rose, Mickey, and Jackie.

I turned to see that Rose gave her phone to him, and he did the same to hers as mine. He then passed it back to Rose, who looked uncertain, but he nods, and she began to ring her mum.

"Mum" Rose called over the phone, and Rose then laughed. "Nothing! You all right, though? What day is it? Yeah, um, I was just calling 'cause Re and I might be late home. No! We're fine! Top of the world!" I laughed with the Doctor as she said that, and I could see her smiling to.

"Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill." He stated, but I think Rose wasn't listening.

"That was 5 billion years ago. So... she's dead now. Five billion years later, my mum's dead." Rose realised.

"Bundle of laughs, you are." He simply said as Rose put a downer on things.

"Of course she is, that's why we are prefect for each other, Opposites attract" I joked, and went to give Rose a hug as the ship soon began to shake. "Okay was that meant to happen?" I asked the Doctor and he shook his head.

"Great" I groaned.

…..

The Doctor, Rose and I began to walk into the Manchester suite were everybody else was.

"That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that." He explained, and started fiddling with a control many next to the door.

"Okay" I told him "while you do what ever your doing, I am going to start talk to more guests." as I turned around I noticed Jabe had begun approaching the Doctor, and I gave her a quick smile, and wave walking past. I eye's wondered as I thought of who to talk to first when I noticed the female that had a similar name to Rose leaning on a wall by herself.

"Uh hello you're Rosetta aren't you" I asked walking up to her, and she turned to me with a smile, and nodded.

"Yeah that's what people call me, You're Rebecca aren't you" She smiled friendly at me.

"Yeah, but I ask most people to call me Re" I pointed out obviously she heard my name from being called.

"Well I hope you, don't mine me calling you that" She joked.

"No it's fine" I replied.

"So tell me whose your friends over there" She asked me, and I looked toward the door, only to see Rose walk away towards the Trampoline.

"Oh that's my friend Rose, like yours without the Etta part, and The doctor" I answered her and she laughed slightly.

"Oh really well you can me Etta, most people I know and trust do." She stated.

"You trust me, but you only just met me" I questioned, but she shook her head.

"No, you have just met me, you should know you won't appear in the right order now due to travelling with the Doctor."

"So I meet you in the future" I asked confused, and she nodded.

"Yes, and when that time comes. You will know yourself more" she gave me a kind smile.

"What do you mean" I asked her.

"Re." she began "your journey has just began, and it won't stop for a long time. By the way you should probably go find your friend now. She left the suite a little while ago" She notified me, and I quickly turned around not seeing the Doctor or Rose.

I began to run through the corridors to the place Rose, and I sat down in, only to here Rose scream for help.

"Rose" I yelled and I then saw the Doctor running towards me.

"Anyone in there?" The Doctor asked me as he moved his Sonic screwdriver of the pad to try, and make the sun filters go up again.

"Rose" I frantically spoke.

"Oh, well, it would be her." I would have it him on the arm, but he was trying to save her.

"Open the door!" Rose began to yell to the Doctor.

"Hold on! Give us two ticks!" he replied to her.

"Doctor please hurry" I pleaded my best friend was in there.

Soon the computer said it was rising, and I began to smile, but it soon changed when it went back to descending.

"This is just what we need. The computer's getting clever." Doctor groaned, and I felt useless. I quickly put my hand into the pocket to hold on to my mothers pocket watch, but not taking it out 'please' I prayed in my head.

"Will you stop mucking about!" Rose cried.

"I'm not mucking about, it's fighting back!" Doctor retaliated.

"Hurry please Doctor" I begged him.

"Hold on!" he told me.

"The locks melted!" She announced, and the Doctor jammed his Screwdriver into the bunch of wires, and the sun filters began rising, and this time stayed.

"The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors. Stay there! Don't move!" He explained to Rose, and out the happiness that my friend wasn't going to die I gave the Doctor a hug, but then quickly let go.

"Sorry" I told him with my hand, that left my watch, on my neck, but then we both began running.

(Please tell me what you think of my story so far I would love to now what people think. Oh also I use the transcripts here at to help me with writing these chapters as well as the Episodes themselves)


	6. Chapter 6 The End of the World part 3

Chapter 6 End of the World

"Summon the Steward" I heard as The Doctor, and I walk through the door. The Doctor grabbed the destabilized spider out of Jabe's hand as we did.

"I'm afraid the Steward is dead." She replied, and everyone gasped in shock.

"Who killed him?" Moxx asked.

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe! He invited us!" Cassandra announced, and Etta stepped forward.

"Don't you dare even suggest it was him" she sneered different in a different tone then when I spoke to her.

"Easy way of finding out. Someone bought a little pet on board." The Doctor explained. "Let's send him back to Master." He place the Robot down on the floor as it began to walk to find it's master, For a moment it stopped at Lady Cassandra, but soon went to the The Adherents of the Repeated Meme.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!" Cassandra said, but the doctor spoke over her.

"That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it..." he went towards the Meme, but one tried to attack him, but the doctor soon ripped it's arm off "A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are. An idea." He ripped out a wire in the arm which cause them all to fall on the floor in a bundle. "Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the _real_ troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo!" he nudged the spider "Go home!"

"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed." Cassandra betted as the spider went back to Cassandra, and the Doctor raised his eyebrows. "at arms!"

"What are you going to do, moisturise me?" The Doctor mocked, and I laughed slightly.

"With acid. Oh, too late anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just as pretty face." Cassandra boasted.

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid is that?" I acknowledged.

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous." Cassandra revealed to us.

"Five billion years and it still comes down to money." The Doctor sneered.

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am The Last Human, Doctor. Me. Not those freaky little kids of yours." Cassandra told him, meaning Rose, and I are the kids.

"Arrest her!" Moxx ordered.

"Oh, shut it, pixie. I've still got my final option." She bragged.

"Earth Death in 3 minutes." The computer announced.

"And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? "Burn, baby, burn.""

"Then you'll burn with us." Jabe stormed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but... I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders – activate." Cassandra admitted, and then there were explosions "Force fields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband." she giggled "Oh, shame on me. Buh-bye, darlings! Buh-bye, my darlings..." Her and her goons teleported out.

"Heat levels raising" the computer said.

"Doctor what do we do?" I asked him.

"Reset the computer" Moxx spoke.

"Only the Steward would know how." Jabe replied.

"No. We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Re, Jabe, come on." he soon began to leave the room as Jabe, and I followed him. He turned back for a second to tell everyone to chill.

….

"So this is the maintenance corridor" I observed as we ran down the hallway.

We soon reached the ventilation chambers.

"Oh. And guess where the switch is." The doctor moaned looking at the other side of the enormous fans. The soon pulled a lever down which slowed them down, but once he let go it became fast again. I looked at the lever already knowing what to do. I pushed the levers down, and the Doctor quickly turned back. I smiled at him ready to help him. I turned my head quickly to Jabe "Jabe, I guessing that when I do this the heats going to vent through this place, I think you should leave, no offence, but you're made of wood." Jabe nodded to us.

"Good luck Rebecca, Time lord." She spoke and left.

"Time lord? That's what you are?" I began to questioned "ah never mind I don't care, but do you mind hurrying up, I'm touching metal, and I would like to try and not get burns on my hands." The doctor grinned at me as I grinned back before he began through the fans.

…..

I stood with Rose now in a empty suite looking sadly at the earth burn. The Doctor was able to turn the switch on just in time the earth exploded. He then brought Cassandra back, who then exploded due to her not being moisturised. We soon heard footsteps behind us as the Doctor walked towards us.

"The end of the Earth. It's gone. And we were too busy saving ourselves, no one saw it go." Rose uttered sad, and tears were forming in my eyes staring out towards it, but I couldn't turn away.

"All those years... all that history and no one was even looking. It's just..." I added on to what Rose was saying.

"Come with me." he told us, and held out on of his hands for Rose knowing I wouldn't take it due to my hand being slightly sore from the hot metal, but he directed the words at both of us.

…...

Rose, and I stepped out in the Tardis now back in 2005. we both looked around us, and I saw this world in a new light, I could tell it was the same for Rose.

"You think it'll last forever. People, and cars and concrete. But it won't. One day, it's all gone. Even the sky." The Doctor explained to us, and we three looked up into the sky. After a while the Doctor spoke again "My planet's gone." I quickly looked at him with sad eyes. "It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust. Before it's time."

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"There was a war. And we lost." He answered.

"A war with who?" She questioned, but he didn't respond I wouldn't blame him not to.

"What about you people?" I thought out loud decided I would ask him a question.

"I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own because there's no one else." He revealed.

"But there's us..." I smiled at him sadly, and so did Rose.

"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?" He directed it at both of us.

I shook my head "Not really" I told him truthfully "I mean the only people I got here is Rose, Mickey, and Jackie that's all, and also ever since I was a kid wanted to go, and explore no matter how dangerous it would be. Travelling with you will make my dream come true" He looked at me when I said that with a smile on his face, but soon turn his head to Rose.

"What about you?"

"I don't know. I want..." she began to sniff the air "Oh! Can you smell chips?" I laughed at that, and so did the Doctor.

"Yeah" We replied, and Rose spoke again.

"I want chips."

"Me too" I agreed, and the Doctor nodded also agreeing.

"Right then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay." Rose said to him.

"No money" He simply stated.

"What sort of date are you? Come on then, tightwad, chips are on me." I grinned at him, and then started to walk backwards staring at Rose, and the Doctor.

(Please tell me what you think of my story so far I would love to now what people think. Oh also I use the transcripts here at to help me with writing these chapters as well as the Episodes themselves)


	7. Chapter 7 The Unquiet Dead Part 1

(Rebecca's outfit for the next few chapter of the Unquiet Dead is here rebeccas_outfit_unquiet_dead/set?id=107358974 (on polyvore)

Chapter 7 The Unquiet dead part 1

"Hold that one down!" The Doctor told me as I was on the other side of the Tardis.

"What this one?" I asked him, and I pulled it down without waiting for an answer.

"It's not going to work!" Rose announced to us around the right side of me holding down another leaver down.

"Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now, you've seen the future - let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?" He told us.

"Oh that's the Victorian era, I like their dresses" I pointed out, okay with the decision, where as Rose questioned.

"What happened in 1860?"

"I don't know, let's find out. Hold on, here we go!" He answered, and the Tardis screeched through the time vortex which caused us to fall. The Tardis soon landed as we began laughing on the floor as the spaceship smoked.

"Blimey!" Rose exclaimed as we all got up.

"You're telling me! Are you alright?" He asked us.

"Yeah" I replied clicking my neck "Rosie-Rose"

"Yeah. I think so! Nothing broken... did we make it? Where are we?" she began as we both looked over the Doctors shoulders.

"I did it! Give the man a medal. Earth - Naples - December 24th, 1860." The doctor cheered grinning.

"That sounded like you always had problems landing at the right time" I told him. "and it's Christmas whoo hoo!"

"Yeah, but it's weird" Rose spoke.

"Oh so does that make it normal in my case" I joked smiling.

"Oh be quiet, you keep telling us your weird" Rose responded.

"Well I'm sorry if I am, and proud of it. Better then being normal" I retorted, and then turned to the Doctor "Can we go outside?"

"All yours." He told me gesturing to the door, and I was about to head there when Rose grabbed my hand to pull me back.

"Hold on" She ordered me, but looking at the Doctor "But, it's like... think about it, though. Christmas. 1860. Happens once. Just once, and it's gone. It's finished. It'll never happen again. Except for you." She began.

"You can go back and see days that are dead and gone and a hundred thousand sunsets ago... no wonder you never stay still..." I realised looking at him smiling to.

"Not a bad life." He simply stated.

"Better with three" I smirked happily, secretly in my head stating that I was never going to leave him, even if he tried to get rid of me. "Come on then" I expressed hurrying to the door, dragging Rose.

"Oi, oi, oi! Where do you think you're going?!" He shouted at us, and I stopped dragging Rose as I looked back at him with a now Innocent look, and simply pointed to the door.

"Out" I claimed, and Rose laughed at my face.

"Go out there dressed like that, you girls would start a riot, Barbarella's! There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, it's the fifth door on your left. Hurry up!" He explained.

"Ooh! Dress up!" I, now rather hyper began pulling Rose that way.

"You're like a kid" Rose mentioned laughing at how happy I was to dress up.

"So! Still better then a boring adult." I insisted not noticing the grin on the Doctors face as we ram to get ready.

Rose decided to pick a simple dress with black at the top, and the bottom being a dark redwood colour. She also slipped on shawl, and a thin scarf. I on the other head decided to go with a purple, and black dress that to me looked posh. I wore some Riding boots with it, black leather gloves with a bow, and a black shawl as well.

"You look nice" I complemented Rose as she put her hair up.

"Not as pretty as you though" She replied smiling at me.

"That may not be true, but I will say I always known that Victorian dresses suited me more the everyday clothes in our world." I explained "I remember when Lorraine took me to this fashion museum in bath, when I still lived with her, and the others, I tried on the dresses there we were allowed on."

"Why do you call you mum by her name?" she questioned me as I never really mentioned her.

I sighed slightly "Lorraine isn't my mother. She never cared for me the only reason she adopted me was because her son wanted a younger sister. She never really liked me, she wished I was like all the other girls, not the weird one with no friends, and spent all her life fantasising about going on adventures like Indiana Jones. I didn't really like her either, but Nathan, and James were cool though, and plus I always knew I was adopted so I never did call her mum, just like I never called James my dad."

"Oh I never knew" Rose admitted.

"Well that's because One you never asked until now, and Two because I didn't really want people to know I disliked Lorraine." I smiled sadly "Now, come on let's get back to the Doctor, so we can go exploring!"

Rose, and I strolled into the control room to see the Doctor repairing stuff.

"Well? Doctor, what do you think" I caught he attention while Rose told him not to laugh.

"You look beautiful!" He exclaimed to the both of us, and we began to smile, but then he added "...considering." he then looked away at his sonic.

"Considering what?" Rose questioned.

"That you're human!" He obviously stated.

"And what makes us different from the way you look, apart from you being a dude" I retaliated kneeling down a bit. "and aren't you going to change."

"I've changed my jumper! Come on!" He mentioned, and then jumped up from the space he was in.

"Wow" I started sarcastically, but then said "No, stay there I'm opening it" I told both of them as I ran towards the door and opened it.

I placed one foot out, but soon brought it back noticing it was snowing. I smiled even more. I then jumped out of the Tardis, and walked a few steps to let the Doctor, and Rose out.

"Ready for this" he asked us, and offered his arm to me as I was more excited then Rose at the moment. I gladly slipped my arm in his, and held out my other hand for Rose to take. "Here we go. History!" He told us, and I whooped as we began walking. We looked all around the street Rose with amazement, The Doctor with his usual grin, and I full of excitement. The Doctor soon removed his arm from mine, and went in another direction as Rose, and I followed. The Doctor went towards a old man handing out newspapers, and gladly took one.

"I got the flight a bit wrong." He told us after looking at the newspaper.

"I don't care" Rose, and I replied.

"It's not 1860, it's 1869." he pointed out.

"Who cares. It's still in the Victorian era" I stated.

"And it's not Naples."

"We don't care!" Rose told him, but pause once he said Cardiff "Right..." suddenly we hear screaming, and we looked to the direction it was coming from. I saw the Doctor grin which caused me to.

"That's more like it!" He flung the newspapers over his head as we began running towards the screams.

We struggled past people, who where running away from the place we were entering, and blue gas zoomed past us.

"Fantastic"

"Awesome" The Doctor, and I spoke at the same time looking at the blue stuff flying in the air. The Doctor, and Rose soon ran up the steps to see an old man, but I just stood there staring at the gas disappear.

"Oi! Leave her alone!" I shouted as I notice to people snatch an old lady from the audience. "Doctor I'll get them!" I shouted at him, and began running after then once I heard the Doctor shout to be careful. "What are you doing" I shouted to the woman of the two by a carriage.

"Oh, it's such a tragedy, miss. Don't worry yourself, me and the master will deal with it." she told me as I tried to see in the hearse, but she blocks me. "The fact is, this poor lady's been taken with the brain fever and we have to get her to the infirmary."I pushed her to the side to look in the carriage to feel the old lady's forehead.

My eye widened "She's cold... she's dead! My God, what did you do to her?" suddenly a cloth went over my mouth which made me struggle in fear, but I soon blanked out.

…..

I moaned as I awoke uncomfortable on a table. "What the?" I questioned confused, but the I remembered what just happened. I froze I just have been kidnapped I realised, but then sighed 'at least they didn't kill me' I thought. I began to stand up from the table, and have quick look around, but then headed for the door. I soon heard a noise coming from behind me. I turned to see someone else that was in the coffin sit up, and I quickly backed up into the door scared as it started making zombie noise at me.

"Are you all right? You're kidding me, yeah? You're just kidding." I stammered as he got out of the coffin "Okay, not kidding." I quickly turned to the door to try and open it "I can handle aliens, not zombies" I shouted to myself then began to turn back to see the old lady get up as well "Oh great just my luck!" I quickly grabbed a vase, and through it at the male zombie, but all it did was stumble slightly. I quickly rattled the door handle violently screaming for help. "Let me out! Open the door! Please, let me out!" I felt like crying out of fear as the corpses came closer. "Let me out! Somebody, open the door! Open the door!" I cried before the man put a hand over mouth.

(Please tell me what you think of my story so far I would love to now what people think. Oh also I use the transcripts here at to help me with writing these chapters as well as the Episodes themselves)


	8. Chapter 8 The Unquiet Dead Part 2

Chapter 8 The Unquiet Dead Part 2

The door is then kicked opened by the Doctor, who briskly walked up towards the corpse, and I saying that it was his dance, and pulled be away from the dead body, as I breath heavily.

"It's a prank? It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence." an old man spoke with Rose beside him.

"No, we're not. The dead are walking." the Doctor replied, and then looked down at me with a grinned "Hi!"

I nodded finally the fear inside me subsiding as I breathed "Hi! Who's your friend?"

"Charles Dickens." He answered.

"Oh? Okay" I told him, and then move from him to Rose, who I began hugging her while whispering to her "I really hate zombies" which made her laughed slightly at the way I said it.

"My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?" The Doctor introduced himself.

"We're failing. Open the rift, we're dying. Trapped in this form - cannot sustain - help us." They responded and lifted their heads to the ceiling suddenly blue gas left the bodies which fell on the floor in a bundle.

…..

I watched as the lady, I now know as Gwyneth, poured us all a cup of tea while Rose was having a go at Sneed.

"First of all you drug her, then you kidnap her." She snapped at him.

"He also had a quick wonder over me Rose" I told her taking a cup of Tea from the tray, which I knew was mine, as I enjoyed watching Rose yelling at Sneed for me.

"You dirty old man" she yelled at him disgusted.

"I won't be spoken to like this!" he retaliated.

"Then you stuck her in a room full of zombies! Which she hates, And if that ain't enough - you swan off! And leave her to die! So come on – talk!"

I soon walked to the Doctor with my drink in hand with a grin.

"It's always entertaining when Rose has a go at people for me" I told him seeing him grinning to.

"It's not my fault, it's this house!" He exclaimed at Rose, and then looked at everyone explaining "It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back. And then the stiffs-" Dickens looked mildly offended at that. "...the er, dear departed started getting restless." Sneed corrected himself when he noticed.

"Tommyrot." Dickens muttered.

"Tommyrot means ridiculous right?" I asked the Doctor, and he nodded paying attention to Sneed.

"You witnessed it! Can't keep the beggars down, sir! They walk. And it's the queerest thing that they hang on to scraps..." he began when Gwyneth came over to the Doctor to give him his Tea.

"Two sugars, sir, just how you like it." she mentioned. The Doctor who then looked at her curiously.

"One old fella who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service! Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir! Just as she planned." Sneed continued talking to Mr Dickens.

"Morbid fancy." He responded.

"Oh, Charles, you were there." The Doctor pointed out.

"I saw nothing but an illusion." Dickens denied.

"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up." The Doctor told Dickens who looked taken back. "What about the gas?" He asked Sneed.

"That's new, sir, never seen anything like that." Sneed insisted.

"Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through." Doctor explained.

"What's the rift?" I questioned him, and he looked at me.

"A weak point in time and space. The connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time." He answered my question, and I replied with a simple oh.

"That's how I got the house so cheap." Sneed revealed. "Stories going back generations. Echoes in the dark. Queer songs in the air and this feeling like a... shadow. Passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine." after that I notice that the Dickens wasn't here, so did the Doctor as he walked out the room. I would have followed him, but I had a feeling we would go back into the room with the dead bodies, and would prefer not to.

….

Rose, and I soon entered the kitchen deciding we should go, and help Gwyneth. I headed straight for the washing up as Rose was going to dry up.

"Please, Misses! You shouldn't be helping! It's not right!" Gwyneth bawled as she noticed us come in.

"Don't be daft. Sneed works you to death." I responded smiling at her. I rather liked this girl.

"How much do you get paid?" Rose asked her as Gwyneth took Roses cloth.

"Eight pound a year, miss." she told us.

"That much?" She questioned her confused, and I shift closer to Rose, and whispered.

"Rose were in the past, 8 pounds is a decent amount of money here." Gwyneth didn't hear me, for she spoke to Rose.

"I know. I would've been happy with six."

"So, did you go to school?" I wondered out loud looking at her.

"Of course I did. What do you think I am? An urchin? I went every Sunday. Nice and proper." She claimed.

"What - once a week?" I replied "I wish I had that, I hated school."

"I agree" She explained "We did sums and everything, I hated every second." We all laughed a bit all agreeing. Then she said "Don't tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and ran on the heath all on my own!"

"I did plenty of that. I used to go down the shops with my mate Shareen. And we used to go and look at boys!" Rose announced.

"Well, I don't know much about that, miss." Gwyneth stopped laughing and she spoke seriously.

"Come on, times haven't changed that much! I bet you've done the same." Rose insisted.

"I don't think so, miss." She replied she sounded like she didn't want to talk about it.

"Gwyneth! You can tell me! Bet you've got your eye on someone." She continued.

"I don't know Rose, I never really had my eye set out for anyone" I mentioned "nor did I skip school, if Lorraine found out she would have killed me."

"Yeah, but you keep saying you different from anybody else" Rose grinned at me using my own words against me slightly. I gave a small smile in defeat.

"Okay, Good point, come on Gwyneth, you can trust just us girls." I accepted what Rose said, and told Gwyneth to trust us.

"I suppose. There is one lad..." she began, and Rose looked chuffed while I oohed. "The butcher's boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him!"

"Oh, I like a nice smile. Good smile, nice bum." Rose agreed, and the saying she also likes bums.

"Well, I have never heard the like!" Gwyneth spoked shocked.

"I hate bums, If I would have to say what I like it would be the eyes" I mentioned, and Rose turned to me.

"I thought you said, when I first mentioned Mickey and you said you liked necks" She questioned me, and I laughed remembering that.

"oh yeah, I don't know why, just do, but I prefer eyes I should of said that back then instead of necks, but getting that strange look from you, it was funny." Rosen and I countiued to laughed a bit remembering that lunch time together. "I think it because I like my neck" I muttered mostly to myself, and Gwyneth laughed.

"I swear, it is the strangest thing, misses. You two have got all the clothes and the breeding, but you talk like some sort of wild thing!" and we just shrugged at her when she said that.

"Maybe we are. Maybe that's a good thing. You need a bit more in your life than Mr Sneed. Ask that guy out! Give him a cup of tea or something, that's a start." Rose insisted Gwyneth to do that.

"Ah, now that's not fair. He's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to me to take me in. Because I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve." When she replied to Rose I soon felt a bit down.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rose apologized.

"I never knew my parent's dad died I was born and my mum during birth" I uttered telling Gwyneth.

"Oh, I am sorry miss" She replied, and I shook me head saying she didn't have to, but was still sad and Rose grabbed my hand. I gave her a slight smile. "But we'll be with them again, one day. Sitting with them in paradise. We should be so blessed. They're waiting for us. Maybe your dad's up there waiting for you too, miss." Gwyneth explained, but directed the last bit to Rose, and I looked up at her shocked when she mentioned Rose's dad.

"Maybe" Rose began, but then realised "Um, who told you he was dead?"

Gwyneth turned away quickly nervously. "I don't know, must've been the Doctor." she responded lightly.

"Roses dad died years back though" I notified.

"You've been thinking about him lately, more than ever." She directed at Rose.

"I s'pose so... how do you know all this?" Rose questioned.

"Mr. Sneed says I think too much. I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants, haven't you miss." She began to try, and change the subject, but we laughed slightly.

"No, no servants where we're from." Rose admitted.

"And you girls come such a long way." Gwyneth mentioned, and I started to get a bit creep out about how she knew this.

"What makes you think so?" Rose asked.

"You girls are from London. I've seen London in drawings, but never like that." She stared intently at us "All those people rushing about. Half naked, for shame. And the noise... and the metal boxes racing past... and the birds in the sky... they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People flying. And you two - you've flown so far, further than anyone! The things you've seen... the darkness... the big bad wolf-" she staggers backwards, afraid "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, miss!"

"S'alright..." Rose, and I spoke in unison.

"I can't help it - ever since I was a little girl. My mum said I had the sight. She told me to hide it!" Gwyneth spoke scared.

"But it's getting stronger. More powerful, is that right?" I heard the Doctor voice, and all three of us jumped, and turned to see the Doctor standing in the doorway.

"All the time, sir. Every night. Voices in my head." She told him.

"You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key." He explained.

"I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table wrappers, all sorts." she continued.

"Well, that should help. You can show us what to do." He told her.

"What to do where, sir?" she asked.

"We're going to have a séance." he spoke.

"Uhh can I pass" I questioned not sounding to pleased.

(Please tell me what you think of my story so far I would love to now what people think. Oh also I use the transcripts here at to help me with writing these chapters as well as the Episodes themselves)


	9. Chapter 9 The Unquiet Dead Part 3

Chapter 9 The Unquiet Dead part 3

"I don't want to be here" I whispered to Rose who sat beside me around a table.

"It will be alright" Rose replied softly.

"Easy for you to say" I quietly snapped back.

"This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists. Down in Mid Town. Come. We must all join hands." Gwyneth explained, and Dickens stood up.

"I can't take part in this."

"Humbug? Come on, open mind." The Doctor told him.

"This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I try to un-mask. Séances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing." He stormed.

"Now, don't antagonize her. I love a happy medium." he joked, and grinned at Rose, and I."

"I can't believe you just said that." Rose shook her head.

"Come on, we might need you." The Doctor said.

"Yes, and I would prefer not to actually be sitting next to the person summoning them, no offence Gwyneth just hate ghosts as you might have guess." Dickens sat back down, and I smiled at him, and took his hand "Thanks."

"Good man. Now, Gwyneth. Reach out." The Doctor told Gwyneth to begin.

"Speak to us. Are you there? Spirits?" Gwyneth started while closed my eyes wishing that this will be over soon. "Come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden." soon there were murmurs, and I held Roses hand tighter.

"Can you hear that?" Rose spoke.

"Nothing can happen. This is sheer folly." Dickens noted.

"I wish you were right" I muttered truthfully.

"Look at her" Rose pointed out to Dickens, and tried to get me to open my eyes, but I replied in a whisper.

"I think not."

"I feel them. I feel them!" Gwen exclaimed.

"What're they saying?" Rose asked.

"They can't get through the rift. Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now look deep. Allow them through." The Doctor told Gwen.

"I can't!" she argued.

"Yes you can. Just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link." he explained.

"Yes." She simply replied, and I closed my eye tighter.

"Great God. Spirits from the other side!" Sneed remarked.

"The other side of the universe." The Doctor admitted.

"Pity us. Pity the Gelth. There is so little time, help us." The Gelth pleaded, and I slowly opened my eyes.

"What do you want us to do?" The Doctor asked my eyes widened at the blue creatures behind Gwen.

"The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge." They explained.

"What for?" he questioned.

"We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction." They told the doctor, and the Doctor asked why. "Once we had a physical form like you. But then the war came."

"War? What war?" Dickens thought out loud.

"The Time War." as soon as the Gelth answered I looked at the Doctor, and so did Rose. "The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state."

"So that's why you need the corpses." I trembled to talk, for I was still frightened, but not as much.

"We want to stand tall. To feel the sunlight. To live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste, give them to us!" they begged.

"But we can't!" Rose announced.

"Why not?" The Doctor questioned Rose.

"It's not... I mean, it's not..."Rose tried to reply.

"Not decent? Not polite? It could save their lives." He retaliated, and they had a stare off for a bit before the Gelth continued speaking.

"Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth!" the called before disappearing, and Gwen collapses on the table.

I quickly let go on Roses and Dickens hand and ran to Gwen "Gwen!"

"All true." Dickens quaked.

"are you okay!" I asked her worried.

"It's all true."

….

I pulled my hand back as I watched Gwen's eyes flutter opened from mopping her forehead on the couch. She began to fidget while I calmly spoke "It's alright. You just sleep."

"But my angels, miss. They came, didn't they? They need me?" She murmured waking up.

"They do need you, Gwyneth. You're they're only chance of survival."The Doctor answered, and Rose then began speaking angrily.

"I've told you, leave her alone. She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles." Rose was kneeling beside me. The Doctor leaned his head back, and sighed. Rose turned to Gwen, and gave her a drink "Drink this."

"Well, what did you say, Doctor? Explain it again. What are they?" Sneed asked him confused.

"Aliens." The Doctor replied.

"Like... foreigners, you mean?" He questioned.

"Pretty foreign, yeah. From up there." He pointed skyward, and then turned to me who got up from the floor "There Aliens, Re, not ghosts." He told me, and I nodded.

"Yeah, but it doesn't change the fact they look like ghosts not to mention when they took control of those dead peoples bodies, and frightened me. I don't like them" I simply stated walking towards him "But then I still want to help them if they face extinction."

"Brecon?" Sneed guessed getting the Doctors attention again.

"Close. They've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff but the road's blocked. Only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes." He explained.

"Which is why they need the girl." Dickens pointed out.

"They're not having her." Rose told us.

"But she can help. Living on the rift, she's become part of it, she can open it up, make a bridge and let them through." Doctor told Rose.

"Incredible. Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers." Dickens spoke.

"Good system. It might work." The Doctor responded, and Rose stood up and walked over to us.

"You can't let them run around inside dead people!" He stormed.

"Why not? It's like recycling." He argued.

"Seriously though, you can't." Rose claimed, and he barked back.

"Seriously though, I can."

"Re" Rose called me for back up.

"Actually Rose I agree with the Doctor" I pointed out to her, speaking my mind.

"but Re! It's just... wrong! Those bodies were living people! We should respect them even in death! Didn't you speak about that in the past Re!" She exclaimed at me.

"Rose, I don't approve of bodies being taken to do experiments on! And I believe the soul leaves the body, and goes to either heaven or hell. We carry donor cards don't we." I reasoned back "and Rose think about it this way what about if it was us! Our people on the verge of extinction wouldn't you want someone to help us!"

"Re..." she tried to talk to me.

"No Rose don't say that it is different because it is not."

"I don't care, they're not using her." She quietly spoke.

"Don't I get a say, miss?" Gwen spoke catching our attention, and we turned to her.

"Look. You don't understand what's going on." Rose told her.

"You would say that miss. Because that's very clear inside your head, that you think I'm stupid." She replied to Rose.

"That's not fair!" She denied.

"It's true, though. Things might be very different where you're from. But here and now, I know my own mind. And the angels need me. Doctor, what do I have to do?" Gwen asked the Doctor.

"You don't HAVE to do anything." He answered her.

"They've been singing to me since I was a child. Sent by my mum on a holy mission. So tell me." she agreed to do it.

The Doctor smiled at her, and then began to talk about what she has to do. "We need to find the rift." He began to walk to Sneed and Dickens "This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mr. Sneed. What's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?"

"That would be the Morgue." Sneed Replied.

"No chance you were gonna say 'gazebo', was there?" Rose mentioned not happy with it. I gave her a sad look.

(Please tell me what you think of my story so far I would love to now what people think. Oh also I use the transcripts here at to help me with writing these chapters as well as the Episodes themselves)


	10. Chapter 10 The Unquiet Dead Part 4

Chapter 10 The Unquiet Dead part 4

"Whoo hey! dead bodies" I sarcastically said as we entered the morgue with an unhappy look on my face.

"Talk about Bleak House." The doctor pointed out.

"The thing is, Doctor - the Gelth don't succeed. 'Cause I know they don't. I know for a fact there weren't corpses walking around in 1869." Rose explained.

"Time's in flux. It's changing every second. Your cozy little world could be rewritten like that." The Doctor clicks his finger. "Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing."

"Doctor - I think the room is getting colder." Dickens announced.

"Here they come." Rose told us as the Gelth flew in, and I moved closer to Rose.

"You have come to help! Praise the Doctor! Praise him!" The leader spoke who sounding like a child.

"Promise you won't hurt her!" Rose shouted at it, and I nodded agreeing with her.

"Hurry! Please. So little time. Pity the Gelth." The Gelth didn't really answer her question.

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, alright?" The Doctor explained to them.

"My angels. I can help them live." Gwen assured.

"Okay, where's the weak point?" The Doctor asked.

"Here, beneath the arch." The answered and Gwyneth positioned herself beneath the arch saying.

"Beneath the arch." Rose then rushed over her.

"You don't have to do this." Gwyneth places her hands on her cheeks, and just said my angels while Rose the staggered backwards. I went to hug her which she accepted.

"Establish the bridge, reach out of the void, let us through!" The Gelth told her.

"Yes. I can see you! I can see you! Come!" She replied.

"Bridgehead establishing."

"Come! Come to me! Come to this world, poor lost souls!" Gwen continued

"It is begun! The bridge is made!" Gwen opened her mouth, and Gelth soon came out of it. "She has given herself to the Gelth!"

"There's rather a lot of them, eh?" Dickens noticed.

"The bridge is open. We descend." The Gelth soon turned red, and demonic, I stepped back frightened. "The Gelth will come through in force."

"You said that you were _few_ in number!" Dickens stormed.

"A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses." it explained, and bodies rises.

"Doctor" I called out slightly freaking out.

"Gwyneth... stop this! Listen to your master! This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, leave these things alone. I beg of you-" Sneed demanded walking towards her.

"Mr. Sneed! Get back!" Rose exclaimed, but it was to late a corpse grabbed him from behind, and killed him.

Rose, The Doctor, and I jumped back, and Sneed looked at us though blank dead eyes.

"I think it's gone a little bit wrong." The Doctor announced.

"You don't say! Rose, I'm sorry" I snapped at the Doctor then apologized to Rose.

"I have joined the legions of the Gelth. Come. March with us." Sneed told us. And the corpse advanced on us three while Dickens screamed no. "We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead." We began backing toward the dungeon doors.

"Gwyneth, stop them! Send them back! Now!" The Doctor ordered Gwen.

"Four more bodies. Make them vessels for the Gelth." The Gelth said.

"I- I can't! I'm sorry!" Dickens stuttered as the Doctor notices the dungeon door, and pushed Rose, and I in there with him following us in, slamming it shut, locking it. "It's too much for me! I'm so-" He began to run.

"Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth." The Gelth told us.

"Re and I trusted you. we pitied you!" The Doctor fumed.

"We don't want your pity! We want this world and all its flesh." They spoke and began rattling the door.

"Not while I'm alive." He vowed.

"Then live no more." they simply stated.

"But Re, and I can't die."Rose asked the Doctor for Reassurance_ "_Tell me we can't! we haven't even been born yet, it's impossible for us to die! Isn't it?!" Rose questioned and I shook my head.

"No Rose it doesn't work like that" I told her, and the Doctor apologized to us.

"But it's 1869, how can we die now?" Rose quaked.

"Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the 20th century and die in the 19th and it's all my fault. I brought you guys here." he professed.

"It's not your fault. we wanted to come." I mentioned.

"What about me? I saw the fall of Troy! World War Five! I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party, now I'm going to die in a dungeon!" He sounded horrified "In Cardiff!"

"It's not just dying. We'll become one of them." pointed out.

"Oh I would prefer not to" I moaned quietly. "We'll go down fighting, yeah?" I suggested.

"yeah" The Doctor replied.

"Together?" Rose spoke.

"Yeah!" he grabbed both mine, and Roses hands due to him being in the middle. "I'm so glad I met you two."

"I agree" I agreed with him taking a deep breath while Rose looked at him surprised.

"Me too." we all smiled, and then Dickens ran back into the room.

"Doctor! Turn OFF the flame, turn UP the gas! Now fill the room, all of it, now!" He announced.

"What're you doing?" Doctor questioned.

"Turn it all on! Gas the place!" He repeated turning one on.

"Brilliant. Gas!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"What, so we choke to death instead?" Rose assumed.

"Am I correct, Doctor? These creatures are gaseous!" Dickens stated.

"Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!" The doctor explained to us as the corpses soon turned on Dickens.

"I hope... oh, Lord. I hope that this theory will be validated soon. If not immediately."

"Plenty more!" the Doctor shouted and he smashed a gas canister against the wall and the creatures are suck out of the bodies.

"It's working." I grinned happily as the Doctor opened the gate.

"Gwyneth! Send them back! They lied, they're not angels." The Doctor shouted at Gwen.

"Liars." Gwyneth said simply.

"Look at me. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!" The Doctor announced.

"Can't breath" Rose stammered finding it hard to breath.

"same" I agreed.

"Charles, get then out." Doctor told Dickens who grabbed our arms, but we shake him off.

"we're not leaving her!" Rose insisted.

"They're too strong." Gwen spoke.

"Remember that world you saw? Rose's and Re's world? All those people - non of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift." Responded.

"I can't send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out." She firmly mentioned as she went into her pocket and pulled out matches. Rose rushed forward.

"You can't!" she exclaimed at her.

"Leave this place!" Gwen ordered, and the Doctor grabbed Rose shoulders.

"Rose, get out, go now, I won't leave her while she's still in danger, now go! You to Re." He promised, yelled, and Rose, Dickens and I left.

"This way" Dickens told us as we ran through a hallway full of gas.

Once we got out I turned to look and wait for the Doctor, and Gwen. I saw the Doctor exited the house before it exploded, and I noticed Gwen wasn't with him.

"She didn't make it." Rose spoke shocked, and I could feel tears leave my eyes.

"I'm sorry. She closed the rift." he apologized.

"At such a cost. The poor child." Dickens spoke sadly, and Rose didn't turn away from the Doctor while I tried to look the other way.

"I did try, Rose, but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes." He explained.

"What do you mean?" Rose questioned.

"I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch."

"But... she can't have, she spoke to us. She helped us - she saved us. How could she have done that?" I replied to him turning my head again. "She didn't deserve this!"

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you, Doctor." Dickens lectured it was quiet for a minute until Rose spoke again.

"She saved the world. A servant girl. No one will ever know." all of use gazed at the burning building.

….

We soon arrived at the Tardis with Mr Dickens. "Right then, Charlie-boy, I've just got to go into my um... shed. Won't be long!" He told Dickens, and placed the key into the Tardis.

"What're you going to do now?" I asked him still sad about the death of Gwyneth.

"I shall take the mail coach back to London. Quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital." He replied to me.

"You've cheered up!" The Doctor grinned.

"Exceedingly! This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world and now I know I've just started! All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor! I'm inspired. I must write about them!" He spoke enthusiastically.

"Do you think that's wise?" Rose questioned him.

"I shall be subtle at first. The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word! Tell the truth!"

"Good luck with it. Nice to meet you." The Doctor said his goodbye to him shaking his hands "Fantastic." he then turned back to the Tardis.

"Bye, then. And, thanks." I wished him a goodbye, and Rose nodded then we kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, my dear- how modern. Thank you, but, I don't understand - in what way is this goodbye? Where are you going?" He wondered out loud.

"You'll see. In the shed." The Doctor pointed out while opening the Tardis doors.

"Oh, my soul. Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this - who are you?" He asked, and there was a pause.

"Just a friend. Passing through." The door told him.

"But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor - do they last?"

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor grinned.

"For how long?" I questioned.

"Forever!" He replied, and Dickens tried to look pleased, but also modest. "Right. Shed. Come on, Girls..." we all turned to the doors.

"In - in the box? all of you?" He wondered.

"Down boy. See ya!" The Doctor joked and walked in to the Tardis with us following.

"Doesn't that change history if he writes about blue ghosts?" Rose asks.

"In a weeks time it's 1870, and that's the year he dies. Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story." The Doctor explained to us we all looked at the screen to see Dickens standing about.

"Oh, no! He was so nice." I whined.

"But in your time, he was already dead! We've brought him back to life! He's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie-boy. Let's give him one last surprise." He told us and he it the button to rev up the engines. We all smiled once we saw Dickens face when the Tardis started to materialized.

(Please tell me what you think of my story so far I would love to now what people think. Oh also I use the transcripts here at to help me with writing these chapters as well as the Episodes themselves)


	11. Chapter 11 Aliens of London part 1

(This outfit for Aliens of London, and World war 3 is here rebecca_aliens_london_world_war/set?id=107535377 (polyvore)

Chapter 11 Aliens of London part 1

"How long have we been gone" I asked the Doctor, as Rose, Him, and I stepped out of the Tardis. I wanted to head back home just, so I could change from my outfit, which I have worn for a couple of days now, and actually pack a bag.

"About 12 hours." He answered me, I grinned looking around as the Doctor, and Rose laughed.

"Oooh! Right, we won't be long, we're just gonna see my mum." Rose told him.

"And also pack clothes." I pointed out to him as Rose, and I began walking to the flat, but the Doctor then spoke.

"What're you going to tell her?"

"I don't know! I've been to the year 5 billion... and only been gone, what, 12 hours?" she began, but then said "No, I'll just tell her we've spent the night at Shareens. See you later!" she continued walking.

"But I'm not really friends with Shareens" I whined slightly to her, then pointed my finger at the Doctor "And you Doctor, you better not disappear, your the only way I can live my dreams." This caused Rose to snort, and I hit her slightly then to her uttered "not what I mean." and began walking.

Once we were a few meters away Rose then spoke "but you said he's the only way you can live your dreams." she teased.

"yes, but I meant about travelling, do you really think I could afford to go anywhere without him, I also couldn't go back in time, or in space which is awesome, plus I don't see him in that way, and who knows how old he is, he looks about twice our age." I explained to her.

"well, how would you know?, you said you never had a crush before, so surely you don't know what it feels like, also you haven't actually ever kept a conversation going with any guy but him, not even Mickey, you don't even really hang out with Mickey without me." She mentioned.

"I do keep conversation going with Mickey, it's just that he is like mostly every other boy" I denied.

"And what about the Doctor?" Rose questioned grinning at me, when we went up the steps to the apartment.

"He's an Alien" I pointed out. "Nothing like any human guy, and he travels, I love hearing adventures that's why the conversation keeps going."

"And you asking about how the Tardis works, if he could teach you how to fly it, and it has only been a couple of days, but you seem to talk a lot more with him then me in the Tardis" Rose added to what I was saying.

"What you can't blame me from being interested in him." I shrugged. "Also I have only talked to him more then you because you went to sleep early

"No, but your interested in him, and I know that one of the reasons you didn't go to bed the same time with me the other day" She grinned.

"Not true, I just didn't feel tired, and don't lie to me, and say you were not interested in him to" I claimed. "and I will tell you this I will never have crush because they may just get in the way of travelling."

"Is that why you never had one" Rose asked.

"Yes. I want to focus more on my dreams to travel then falling in love" I told her. "plus boys have always being weird out by me, so even if I had a crush it wouldn't matter." We soon got to the apartment door. "Okay you first" I told her who then opened the door to her flat.

"we're back! It was Shareen. She was all upset again. Are you in?" Rose announced as we entered the room.

"Hello Jackie!"I called, and Jackie soon walks out of the kitchen holding a cup of tea.

"So, what's been going on? How've you been?" Rose grinned, and Jackie looked like she had seen a ghost.

"What? What's that face for? It's not the first time we've stayed out all night." Rose questioned, but Jackie was still stood in her spot frozen.

"You okay, Jackie?" I asked worried as Jackie dropped her cup of tea to the floor.

"It's you." she directed at both of us.

"Of course it's us!" I insisted.

"Oh, my God. It's you, both of you. Oh my God." she began crying, and hugged us. I looked behind her to see posters of 'where is Rose' and 'where is Rebecca' scattered all over the table.

The Doctor soon came crashing in, and went straight toward us, and spoke nervously "It's not 12 hours, it's er... 12 months. You've been gone a whole year." He then laughed apologetically "sorry."

…..

"The hours I've sat here. Days and weeks and months all on my own. I thought you two were dead. And where were you? Travelling. What the hell does that mean? Travelling? That's no sort of answer." Roses mum spoke furiously to Rose and I. Jackie was to me the closest person I was ever going to get to a mother. "and you, Rebecca, you have to go, and call your family as soon as were finished" she ordered me.

"Why would they care sure James, but not Lorraine I think she would have preferred that I disappeared" I groaned back to her.

"They raised you" she retorted "you will be phoning them." she then turned to the police man, and told him "You ask them. they won't tell me! That's all they say. Travelling."

"That's what we were doing." We admitted in unison.

"When your passport's are still in the drawer? It's just one lie after another!" She exclaimed.

"We meant to phone, we really did, we just... we forgot." Rose explained.

"What, for a year? You two forgot for a year? And I am left sitting here? I just don't believe you girls. Why won't you tell me where you've been?" Jackie yelled.

"Actually, it's my fault. I sort of er, employed Rose, and Re as my companions." The Doctor finally began talking.

"When you say 'companions', is this a sexual relationship?" The policeman asked, and all three of us yelled no.

"Why do people think that!" I snapped a bit annoyed "Jackie, you know I have wanted to go travelling with all my heart, why is it so hard to believe that I went, and also may I remind you guys I have never once been in a relationship, and never will it is to much hassle, so why do you think I personally would be in a sexual one" I soon stood up, and walked out of the room. I walked into my bedroom to quickly get changed, from the clothes I have been wearing, for several days. I slipped on white tights, a pink skirt, a white shirt with a butterfly on it, 3 bracelet bows, blue and pink heart earrings, and due to feeling like wanting to have long hair, my hair extensions that were dipped in baby pink, turquoise blue, and a violet. I walked out of the room into the kitchen to see Jackie hugging Rose. I looked away a bit nervous, I felt a bit bad for what happened in the living the room, and decided to apologise to Jackie.

"uhh...Jackie" I began to get her attention, and she let go of Rose turning to me "I'm sorry for walking out back there" I told her "and I am really sorry, for not phoning you. You are like a real mother to me, more then the one who adopted me, I promise I won't forget to phone you again, but I can't say I will stay." I spoke truthfully with every word, and I sort of got a bit emotional towards her, but she soon gave me a hug.

"I forgive you Re, but I am going to say what I said to Rose which is that, it terrifies me that you still can't say what happened to you, and What could be so bad that you can't tell me." She spoke sadly to me, and tears soon left my eyes. I hated seeing Jackie upset.

….

Rose, and I sat on a wall on top of our flat, while the Doctor leaned on it in the middle of us.

"I can't tell her. I can't even _begin..._ she's never gonna forgive me, I know she forgave you Re, but that's because you always said you were going to leave to go travelling if you had a chance. And we missed a year? Was it good?" Rose wondered out loud, but then asked the Doctor the last bit.

"Middling." He simply answered.

"You're so useless." she breathed.

"Well, if it's this much trouble, are you gonna stay here now?" The Doctor questioned Rose. He already gathered I was going to be staying.

"I dunno. I can't do that to her again, though." Rose replied.

"Well, she's not coming with us." The Doctor announced, and we all laughed a bit.

"No chance." Rose responded to him.

"I don't do families." He mentioned to us.

"but, you thought Rose, and I were sisters when we first met you, but then again though Jackie did slap you?"I teased him at the end part. Rose had told me what had happened once I stormed out, I thought it was funny when I heard it.

"900 years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother." He announced, and I just laughed.

"Your face." Rose grinned.

"It hurt!" He argued as he rubbed his cheek.

"I wish I didn't storm out of the room now" I admitted while laughing still, but then I noticed his age "When you say 900 years..." I began.

"That's my age." he explained.

"You're nine hundred years old." Rose Restated.

"Yeah" he simply replied, and Rose shook her head.

"Oh yeah that is one hell of a gap" I spoke also hinting to Rose, about what we were talking about before we entered the apartment.

"Like you care" She indicated, then jumped of the wall, and said to the Doctor "Every conversation with you just goes mental. There's no one else I can talk to. I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it, and I can't say a word. Aliens and spaceships and things, and Rebecca, and I are the only people on planet earth who knows they exist." When she pointed that out suddenly we all heard a horn, and I soon saw a spaceship came crashing down, we soon ducked before it hit our head, and went straight for Big Ben.

"Oh that's not fair" I whined "I wanted this to be our guys little secret" I stood up as it hit Big Ben. The Doctor laughs gleefully, and then grabs my hand, and began to run, but just in time for me to grab Rose's hand.

The streets were in complete mayhem, as the three of us entered the scene.

"It's blocked off." He announced.

"We're miles from the centre. The scene must be grid locked. The whole of London must be closing down." Rose explained.

"I know, I can't BELIEVE I'm here to see this! This is fantastic!" The Doctor was ecstatic, which made me rather happy, just watching him with a big grin on his face.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" I asked seriously, but couldn't help myself from grinning.

"Nope!" He admitted happily.

"Do you recognize the ship?" Rose questioned

"Nope!" He repeated.

"Do you know why it crashed?" I continued asking him, but I already knew what he was going to say.

"Nope!"

"Awesome" I spoke now amazed by this history that's happening around us, while Rose complained.

"Oh, I'm so glad I've got you."

"I bet you are! This is what I travel for, Rose! To see history happening right in front of us." The Doctor explained.

"Well, let's go and see it! Never mind the traffic, we've got the TARDIS!" Rose smiled, and I shook my head.

"Not a good idea if they got one spaceship, do they want another." I warned Rose, and the Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, but yours looks like a big blue box. No one's going to notice." She replied with a confused look.

"You'll be surprised, an emergency like this - there'll be all kinds of people watching. Trust me, the TARDIS stays where it is." He stated.

I looked to see that Rose looked a bit annoyed, and I then pointed out to the Doctor. "So, history's happening and we're stuck here."

"Yes, we are." He claimed.

"Oh well, why don't we watch it on the TV then like everybody else" I shrugged, and I soon began walking back home.

Sorry that I haven't posted this for around a week, but I have been busy with Christmas that has just past. Another reason why I haven't posted it is because I like writing the full episode out first with my character in it then doing it in parts, and this is also a 2 parter episode I also decided to write world war 3 as well which I have finished, but it needs to be edited a bit to make it better, but I am aiming to get it done before I go to bed and on here if not hopefully tomorrow or the next day, but not like a full week. though once I start back at collage I will be writing chapters once a week or maybe now and then two weeks depended on how tired or what I have to do because of collage. anyway I hope you like this chapter, and the rest of the chapters for this episode. Oh and please tell me what you think of Rebecca so far I would like to now I think in these next episodes you see more to her character.

(Please tell me what you think of my story so far I would love to now what people think. Oh also I use the transcripts here at to help me with writing these chapters as well as the Episodes themselves)


	12. Chapter 12 Aliens of London part 2

Chapter 12 Aliens of London part 2

"Re's Lorraine's on the phone. talk to her" She ordered, and I groaned getting up from watching the news. Walking over to Jackie I knew there was no way out of talking to my adoptive mum now. I grabbed the phone out of her hands, and quickly left the room, while Jackie began talking to Rose "I've got no choice! Either I make him welcome, or I run the risk of never seeing you and Re again!"

"Hello" I groaned on the phone.

"Where have you been!" I heard Lorraine yell from the other side.

"Travelling" I simply stated. 'like she truly cared I bet she is only phoning, for James is busy' I thought to myself. I was not pleased to hear her voice.

"What without telling anyone?" she snapped at me.

"I am old enough to take care of myself, others don't need to know what I am doing especially you like you care anyway" I raise my voice at her.

"with a man!" She ignored me, and shouted "and you also pressured Rose to go with you."

"She decided to go without me getting involved, and I would never pressure her in my life! She is my only friend! And so what if I went with a man I was offered a chance to see the world, and I took it. You may not be happy with me trying to follow my dreams."

"you're wasting your money on following your dreams it's not like you are going to be earning you money doing so!" she raged.

"I don't care not getting any money out of it. I want to go for the adventures, the different types of cultures, learn different languages, seeing the world, and why this world is so magical." I preached my dreams to her. "Nathan would have wanted me to follow my dreams." with that I hanged up on her, and began to lean against the wall. I sighed looking at the phone Lorraine always wanted me to get a steady job, and always hated me for leaving before A levels. I laughed unhappily remembering how she flipped out, when I said that I was leaving school to go, and earn money for my dream of travel. I remembered how Nathan also defended me against her. I looked upwards when I heard a voice beside me.

"you okay?" Rose asked holding a cup of tea for me, I nodded slightly. "she didn't like the fact you were travelling" she asked, I nodded again.

I groaned "Why did she even brother calling me, I know James would have in the end, and I would be much happier if I talked to him" I started to slide down the wall onto the floor. "I wish Nathan was here he always stood up for me."

"Yeah I remember when I first met him, and those girls from your old school began teasing you, and he ending embarrassing them by throwing his milkshake at them, and telling them off." I laughed slightly at that remembering there faces. Rose started to lean on the floor as well.

"If only I could see him again" I mumbled.

"But you can the Doctor has a time machine remember" She explained, and I shook my head.

"No we can't I wouldn't be able to cope. I would prefer not to." I told the truth, and I began to cry remembering my brothers lifeless body. We sat there in silence until we notice the Doctor leaving. We soon stood up and began to follow him.

"And where do you think you're going?" Rose asked him once outside.

"Nowhere! It's just a bit human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top up cards for half price. I'm off on a wander, that's all." He explained.

"Right - there's a spaceship on the Thames and you're just 'wandering'." Rose didn't believe him, I also didn't to.

"Nothing to do with me! It's not an invasion! That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, colour of smoke, everything! It's perfect!" He conformed it wasn't him.

"So..." I began to speak, but quietly due to the things I remembered about Lorraine and my brother. Nathan was the only one in the family who I actually called them like I was family.

"So maybe this is it! First contact! The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering because you've GOT to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay! Now you can expand!" He laughed delighted, and I smiled slightly, so did Rose then He asked me noticing my red cheeks "Have you been crying?"

I quickly went and placed my right hand on one of my cheeks. "sort of, just talked with the woman who adopted me, and began to think of something not pleasant, don't worry about it. I'll be fine in a bit, today is a bit hard to handle" I laughed slightly at that "us travelling, meeting aliens and this is the thing I can't handle even the Gelth were easier then today." He laughed at that with Rose he then told us "Okay. You girls don't need me - go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum, Jackie." Jackie was directed at me.

He then began to walk away "Promise you won't disappear?" I exclaimed slightly pleading. Through the past few days I have seen the Doctor as one of my friends, and as somebody just taking us to different places in time, but apart of me felt like he would leave which also means leaving us behind in the process.

The Doctor stops, and turns around, he then began feeling into his glass pocket. "Tell you what - TARDIS key." He then handed me the key, and my eyes widened feeling much more happier then I did a moment ago, I began to grin at him which caused him to grin also. "About time you had one, I hope you don't mind Rose, if Re has it, I only have one spare at the moment."

"Oh don't worry I am fine with that" I turned to her, and saw her smirk slightly.

"Alright. See you two later!" He began to walk away again, as I turned to Rose giving her a look.

"What?" I questioned.

"You seemed to be a much more happier after talking to him" She noticed.

"Yeah, so that's because he gave me a Tardis key, now I know he won't leave me...us." I quickly change my last words, and Rose began to laugh slightly not believing me.

"oh yeah, your interested in him, he made you smile, though it was a small smile, until he gave you a Tardis key, which made you very happy by the smile I saw you have, and I noticed that when you asked the doctor not to appear you said it in more of a pleading way." She smirked.

"I didn't Plead" I denied, and then turned to go back inside the flat.

"You so did." She argued, which caused me to look back at her.

"look no matter what you think. I don't like him like that" I exclaimed before entering the apartment.

….

"I was gonna come and see you." Rose spoke as Mickey walked into the room staring at her.

"Someone owes Mickey an apology." A woman spoke behind us announced. I was sitting on the floor in front of Rose. We both thought she was talking about us which made us apologised in unison, but the woman told us "Not you." and pointed to Jackie.

"It's not my fault. Be fair. What was I supposed to think?" Jackie admitted before exiting out of the living room into the kitchen. Rose Mickey, and I soon followed her into the room.

"You two disappear - who do they turn to? Your boyfriend, and Re's only other friend. Five times, I was taken in for questioning. Five times. No evidence, of course there couldn't be, could there. And then I get her - your mother." He explained annoyed, and pointed his finger at Jackie, who rolled her eyes. "Whispering around the estate - pointing the finger - stuff through my letterbox - and all 'cos of you two."

"We didn't think We'd be gone so long." I replied to him.

"And I waiting for you, Rose! Twelve months. Waiting for you also Re, and the Doctor to come back." he exclaimed.

"Hold on, you knew about the Doctor? Why didn't you tell me?" Jackie questioned. Mickey notices someone trying to listen, and slams the kitchen window shut, and the door soon after.

"Yeah, yeah. Why not, Rose? Re? Huh? How could I tell her where you went?" He roared.

"Tell me now." Jackie demanded.

"I might as well, 'cos you're stuck here. The Doctor's gone. Just now, that box thing just faded away." Mickey pointed out.

"What?" I asked shocked, I soon felt rather upset at what Mickey had said.

"He's left you. Some boyfriend HE turned out to be." He explained, and I ran past him to go outside, Rose following close behind.

I ran straight for where the Tardis was parked. "No. He wouldn't just go." I denied not believing this.

"Re..." Rose began see the look of despair planted on my face.

"He promised us!" I told her slightly feeling like everything is surreal, and I didn't understand why. No answer was coming to my head.

"Oh, he's dumped you, Re. Sailed off into space. How does it feel, huh? Now you are left behind with the rest of us Earthlings. Get used to it." Mickey told me, and I began to glare angrily at him.

"Why are you saying that to me for!? Sure I left you here, and so did Rose, but you should have remember that if I had was given a chance for adventure I would leave you at any second to go travelling I would, the only exception is Rose because she is like a sister, and how many time's do I have to say this he is not my boyfriend!, nor I don't date!" Jackie soon came over to us.

"What're you three chimps going on about? What's going on? What's this Doctor done now?" She asked.

"He's vamoosed!" Mickey laughed.

"He's not! 'cos he gave Re one of his keys." Rose snapped at Mickey, as I got the key out of my left jacket pocket, seeing as my pocket watch was in the right one, and Mickey just shrugged at me.

"He isn't my boyfriend Mickey!" I warned him. I was full of mixed emotions, that I didn't realise what I began to say until afterwards. "He is so much more than that!" I froze then and there. I then turned to Rose in denial "Oh no! No! I swore to myself I wouldn't" I exclaimed slightly scared stepping back a bit. We then heard the noise of the Tardis, and my Tardis key began to glow.

"I said so!" Rose noted, and then turned to her mother "Mum! Mum, go inside. Mum, don't stand there, just go inside. Just- mum, go-" Rose spoke urgently, but Jackie wasn't listening to her. The Tardis soon appeared with Rose's mum still outside.

"How'd you do that, then?" Jackie questioned shocked, and Rose looked at her warily, but I quickly ran into the Tardis.

"Alright, so I lied! I went and had a look, but the whole crash landing's a fake - I thought so, it's just too perfect. I mean, 'hitting Big Ben' come on, so I thought let's go and have a look-" The Doctor began, but I hit him on the shoulder hard.

"What was that for?" He asked me shocked the I hit him.

"you said you wouldn't leave" I snapped at him. Everything to me seemed like a blur now, and I just wanted to sit down, and go in a deep thought.

Rose noticed I hit him as I walked towards the chair on the other side. "If she hits you that means she cares, and also My mum's here." Rose pointed out to the Doctor.

"Oh, that's JUST what I need. Don't you dare make this place domestic!" He told Rose sternly, but looked at me who placed my feet up on the chair.

"You ruined my life, Doctor." Mickey began, and the Doctor turned around to him "They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you."

"See what I mean? Domestic." He pointed out to Rose.

"I bet you don't even remember my name!" Mickey bet.

"Ricky." He replied.

"It's Mickey." Mickey argued.

"No, it's Ricky." The Doctor continued.

"I think I know my own name." Mickey pointed out.

"You THINK you know your own name? How stupid are you?" The Doctor replied, and I snorted slightly, but then went back into my quiet state I was in for awhile. I noticed Jackie run out of the Tardis with Rose following after her, but not before telling The Doctor to not go anywhere, Mickey to not start a fight, and for I, to make sure neither happens. She the soon ran back in towards the monitor.

"That was a REAL spaceship?" Rose acknowledged.

"Yep!" He answered.

"So, it's all a pack of lies? What is it then, are they invading?" Rose questioned. While I was deep in thought that I had stopped paying attention to them.

(Please tell me what you think of my story so far I would love to now what people think. Oh also I use the transcripts here at to help me with writing these chapters as well as the Episodes themselves)


	13. Chapter 13 Aliens of London part 3

Chapter 13 Aliens of London part 3

"Got it! Haha!" The Doctor's voice brought me out of my thought, as I looked to see him by the monitor. I got up rather quietly, and decided to head towards him, and so did Rose on the other side. "Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of the spaceship, here we go... hold on..." He explained, and then whacked the computer screen. "Come on!" He showed the screen to both of us "That's the spaceship on it's way to Earth... see? Except... hold on... see, the spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed."

"But that means it came from earth" I mentioned in a low key voice.

"Exactly" He nodded to me "it went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived. They've been here for a while. The question is, what have they been doing?" He thought out loud, and the looked at me. "are you alright" He asked, and I slowly nodded.

"Yeah just a bit tired got worn down by the previous adventures we had" I half lied to him, I really did feel rather tired on the adventures, but that's not why I am quiet.

"Alright, why don't you get some sleep then?" He questioned me.

"What? and leave you, and Rose to have all the fun, no way man." I pointed out as he began switching channels.

"How many channels do you get?" Mickey began talking.

"All the basic packages." The doctor told Mickey.

"You get sports channels?" He asked.

"Yes, I get the football." He responded to Mickey annoyed, and look back at the screen "Hold on, I know that bloke."

"It is looking likely that the government is bringing in alien specialists - those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space." The reporter spoke.

"UNIT! United Nations Intelligence Task force - good people." He claimed.

"How do you know them?" I wondered out loud.

"'Cos he's worked for them. Yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the Internet... and in the history books, and there's his name. Followed by a list of the dead." Mickey explained us.

"That's nice. Good boy, Ricky." The Doctor spoke sarcastically, and I couldn't help but smirk, which Rose noticed and smiled at me, but I ignored her.

"If you know them, why don't you go and help?" I questioned him.

"They wouldn't recognize me. I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix. I'm going undercover... and eh, better keep the TARDIS out of site. Rickey! You've got a car - you can do some driving." He answered my question. He ended up walking towards the Tardis doors, and we all followed him.

"Where to?!" Mickey demanded.

"The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship." The Doctor stated. Once we stepped out of the Tardis though we soon got caught by a bunch of Helicopter lights.

"Do not move!" Someone on the loud speaker said. Police cars, and solders soon surrounded us, and I placed my hands up, due to the guns pointed at us.

"No!" We heard, and saw Jackie being grabbed by two solders.

"Raise your hands above your head! You are under arrest!" The loudspeaker spoke, and Rose plus The Doctor also put their hands on the heads while I mumbled.

"way ahead of ya."

"Take me to your leader!" The Doctor grinned, and I grinned to at that.

I sat in the middle of the Police car as Rose jumped in. Rose began to talk "This is a bit posh. If I knew it was gonna be like this - being arrested - I'd have done it years ago."

"We're not being arrested, we're being escorted!" The Doctor replied.

"Where to?"I questioned shocked as to why we were being escorted.

"Where'd you think? Downing Street!" He began to laugh, which cause Rose, and I to laugh as well.

"You're kidding." Rose claimed.

"I'm not!" He was still laughing.

"10 Downing Street?" Rose asked seriously.

"That's the one!" He assured while nodding.

"How come?" I wondered.

"I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, uh – noticed." He answered.

"So, Now they need you?" I noted.

"Like it said on the news - they're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?" He questioned.

"Patrick Moore?" Rose guessed, and I laughed obviously the Doctor meant himself, hello he is an alien that can travel through space and time.

"Apart from him!" He quickly responded, I shook my head smiling.

"Ah, don't you just love it..." I began.

"I'm telling you, Lloyd George - he used to drink me under the table. Who's the Prime Minister now?" he exclaimed then asking us who is the prim minister was.

"How should we know? we missed a year."Rose admitted, and the car pulled down to downing street. I waited for the Doctor, to get out of the car, so that I could get out of his side. Once I got out of the car my eye widened to see a lot of paparazzi around us.

"Oh my god" I uttered under my breath looking at all the cameras. Rose, and I then followed the Doctor inside.

….

"Ladies and Gentlemen, could we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right and can I remind you, ID cards are to be worn at all times." A guy spoke out to everyone in the room, and then approached the Doctor. "Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, your companions don't have clearance."

"I don't go anywhere without them." He stated looping the ID card around his neck.

"You're the code nine, not the girls" He pointed out, and a woman came up to us. "I'm sorry, Doctor... it is the Doctor, isn't it? they'll have to stay outside."

"they're staying with me." He stated to the man.

"Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let them in and that's a fact." He expressed.

"It's alright Doctor Rose, and I will be fine, you go" I told him, and I linked my arm with Rose.

"Excuse me? Are you the Doctor?" I heard the lady asked the Doctor, but his attention was on Rose, and I.

"Are you sure?" He insisted to know if it was alright.

"Yeah, they're the experts, you should hear what they've got to say, plus I want to have a talk with Re about something that happened early."

"Oh no!" I moaned "I don't want to talk about it."

"I s'pose so. Don't get into any trouble." He told us, but looked curious slightly probably wondering what happened earlier, and then follows the rest of the people into the room.

"I'm going to have to leave you with security." The guy spoke to us, and soon grabbed on to my hand, but the Lady then spoke again.

"It's alright. I'll look after the girls. Let me be of some use." She smiled at us. "Walk with me. Just keep walking..."

"Wait" I told her, and Rose with the older lady stopped by the door waiting for me. "may I have you name. I like to know people's name" I explained to the man.

"The names Indra." He replied, and I smiled at him.

"Indra" I repeated "that's a nice name, I better be off with them now." I began to walk over to Rose, and the woman.

"What was that all about" Rose asked.

"I just wanted to know his name." I responded simply, and we began walking again, but I looked around for a bit until the lady began talking.

"That's alright... don't look round! Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North." To me she was acting rather nervous at the first, bit then showed us her ID."This friend of yours... he's an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens?" She questioned distressed, and upset.

"Why do you wanna know?" I answered back, and Harriet began to break down crying, and I decided to try to comfort her.

We entered the cabinet room, and began showing us a body suit.

"They turned the body into a suit! A disguise for the thing inside!" She lectured us, but then began to burst into tears again.

"It's alright! I believe you. It's... it's alien. They must have some SERIOUS technology behind this... if we could find it..." Rose began rummaging around the room. "... we could use it." suddenly she opened a cupboard, and a body fell out of it.

"Oh, my God! Is that-?" I questioned shocked at the dead body.

"Harriet, for God's sake! This has gone beyond a joke - you cannot just wander-" we soon heard Indra's voice exclaimed, and then noticed the dead body. "Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister!"

"Ohhh!" We then heard another voice behind him, and all for of us look to she Margaret. "Has someone been naughty?" She then shuts the door behind her.

"That's impossible. He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street, he was driven away!" Indra explained to us confused.

"And who told you that? Hmm?" Margaret announced, and walks toward Indra. "Me." she stroked the hair out of her forehead.

"Indra get back" I stammered slightly as Margaret pulled of her skin suit revealing herself to all of us four. Margaret then Roars at Indra grabbing him by the neck.

"No! Indra!" I exclaimed while Rose grabbed me to stay still as we watch her strangle him.

Okay like I said in chapter 11 I will have World war 3 up soon and I also would like you to tell me what you think of my Rebecca also tell me if you think I maybe going a bit to fast in this story like Re with gaining a crush on the Doctor now. I did do a lot of thinking though about it, like which episode to make Re have a crush on him, and as you can see I chose this episode, but please let me know.

(Please tell me what you think of my story so far I would love to now what people think. Oh also I use the transcripts here at to help me with writing these chapters as well as the Episodes themselves)


	14. Chapter 14 World War 3 Part 1

Chapter 14 World War 3 Part 1

We watched in horror as Indra was killed right before are eyes. Tears soon left my eyes, 'he didn't deserve that' I thought. Margaret though suddenly let go of him as a surge of electric went through her.

"Oh okay" I muttered slightly upset about Indra, but now could escape. I began to pull Rose outside the room and run with Harriet following behind us.

"No, wait!" She exclaimed, and we stopped "They're still in there! The emergency protocols! We need them!" she then began to turn back with us following, but that move quickly changed as Margaret exited out of the cabinet room. We soon ran across a hallway, through the door on the other side, which I soon closed once we all got through, but Margaret simply leaps through it. This caused us to go into a different room, which I shut the door again, but we kept on running knowing she can crash right through it. The alien was still chasing us as we went passed an elevator, to another door, and tried to open it. The elevator then opened as Margaret came beside it. I had a quick glance at the lift to notice that the Doctor was inside it. The alien soon roared at the Doctor.

"Hello" He pleasantly greeted to all of us, and then closed the elevator door again, that distracted the alien long enough for us to get the door open, and slip away. We now found ourselves in a room were all the others doors were locked I sighed a bit then looked around the room.

"Hide!" I exclaimed, and I ran to hide behind a curtain.

I heard the door open, and Margaret spoke playfully "Oh, such fun! Little human children... where are you? Sweet little humeykins... come to me... let me kiss you better...kiss you with my big, green lips." she hissed at the end, and my heart started to beat rapidly. I heard more people, well aliens, entering "My brothers."

"Happy hunting?" They questioned.

"It's wonderful. The more you prolong it, the more they stink." She replied to them, and I cover my mouth to stop them from hearing my breathing.

"Sweat... and fear." one of the male ones explained.

"I can smell an old girl... stale bird... brittle bones." The other male announced.

"And two ripe youngster. All hormones and adrenaline. Fresh enough to bend before they snap." Margaret mentioned, and I closed my eyes tightly as the curtain got pulled from in front of me.

"No! Take me first! Take me!" I heard Harriet scream, and I opened my eyes to see both her, and Rose out of there hiding place, suddenly The Doctor came in with a fire extinguisher, and blasted it at the aliens faces.

"Out! With me!" He exclaimed, and I threw the curtain over Margaret's alien face, and ran towards him, as Rose jumped over the desk she was hiding behind. We both joined each other behind the Doctor with Harriet following us.

"Aren't I glad to see you!" I grinned glad that I wasn't going to get killed, well not just yet, they may be sometime in the future when that does happen.

"Oh really? That's good" He told me, and then looked at Harriet. "Who the hell are you?"

"Harriet Jones - MP for Flydale North." She answered.

"Nice to meet you." He greeted, and Harriet agreed as the Doctor blasted the Aliens again with the fire extinguisher then we made run for it.

"We need to get to the cabinet rooms!" He explained to us running past us.

"The Emergency Protocols are in there! They give instructions on aliens!" Harriet mentioned.

"Harriet Jones - I like you." He stated.

"And I like you too." She replied as the Doctor bypassed a lock door with his Sonic. We entered the Cabinet room with the alien following, but the Doctor picked up a bottle of brandy, and held his Sonic screwdriver by it before they could enter.

"One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof! We all go up. So back off." He lectured them, and they then hesitated. "Right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?"

"They're aliens." Harriet pointed out.

"Yes. I got that, thanks." The Doctor grinned.

"Who are you, if not human?" They answered back.

"Who's not human?" Harriet questioned.

"He's not human." I breathed out.

"He's not human?" She repeated, and I nodded.

"Can I have a bit of hush?" He asked turning to us.

"Sorry." She apologised.

"So - what's the plan?" He questioned them.

"But he's got a Northern accent." Harriet announced.

"Lots of planets have a North." I explained.

"I said hush. Come on!" The Doctor spoke annoyed probably because we were distracting. He turned to the Slitheen, which is what I gathered they were. "You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government - what for? Invasion?"

"Why would we invade this God forsaken rock?" one of the male ones wondered out loud.

"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here - what is it?" He asked.

"'The Slitheen race'?" The male alien on the right questioned.

"Slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer Day Slitheen at your service." the other male one explained.

"So, you're family." I grinned awkwardly.

"It's a family business." Jocrassa responded.

"Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a 'God forsaken rock'?" The Doctor continued the questioning.

"Ahhh... excuse me? Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability...?" The male that I didn't know the name of said.

"Is that what I said?" The doctor noted.

"You're making it up!" He exclaimed.

"Ah, well! Nice try. Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it." The Doctor offers the brandy to Harriet.

"Pass it to the left first." She told him, and the Doctor apologized passing it to me, which I then passed to Rose.

"Thanks." Rose thanked.

"Now we can end this hunt... with a slaughter." The male fat alien flexes his claws, and The Doctor folds his arm.

"Don't you think we should run?" Rose thought out loud while the Slitheens shuffled towards the door.

"Fascinating history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mr. Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the cabinet room - if the cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain." He professed, and switches on a switch near the door. "End of lesson." The whole room was soon blocked my metal shutters. The Doctor then turned to us, and continued lecturing us "Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in."

"Great" I started, but I crossed my arms "but we won't be able to get out." they was silence as the doctor 'ahhed' which made me laugh quietly to myself while shaking my head.

….

"What was his name?" The Doctor asked as he dragged Indra's body into the cupboard, as I leaned my back on the wall sitting outside of it.

"Indra" I replied sadly moving the bracelets on my hand. "I always feel inclined to ask people for their names. I feel like it is the nicest thing to ask a person." I told him. "but some people don't answer it." I directed at him, but not trying to force him to tell. "He didn't deserve it" I muttered a the end then stood up and headed to Rose.

"you okay?" She asked me, and I just sighed.

"it's not my day I don't understand why I am feeling like this. I mean I like adventures."

"Maybe because you realised something earlier." She replied to me, and I shook my head.

"No" I denied not really wanting to talk about it "I had a long thought about it, and I don't."

"Oh come on!" She whined "why do you keep denying it."

"I am not denying it!" I argued back.

"Yes you are!" She exclaimed quietly so the other two people in the room didn't hear. "why is it so hard to believe."

"Because I don't want to, because it scares me to even think about it." I snapped backed in the same low voice as her, and then sat down in a chair as she sat down beside me.

"Scared? there's nothing to be scared of." she replied to me.

"To you there isn't but this is someone who never has one in the past, and swore that I never would." we broke out of the conversation as the Doctor stepped out of the cupboard.

"Right, what have we got? Any terminals? Anything?" He asked us.

"No. The place is antique. What I don't get, is when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?" Rose answered.

"He's too slim - they're big old beasts, they need to fit inside big humans." He explained moving around the room.

"But the Slitheen are about 8 feet, how do they squeeze inside?" I questioned him.

"That's the device around their necks - compression field - literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas, it's a big exchange." He lectured.

"Wish I had a compression field, I could fit a size smaller." I joked, and Rose grinned.

"Like you care about size of body" Rose laughed slightly.

"Excuse me, people are dead, this is not the time for making jokes." Harriet claimed towards me, and I looked at her.

"Sorry... it's how I cope with things like this" I told her. "and you get used to this stuff when you're friends with him" I moved my head lightly to the Doctor.

"Well, that's a strange friendship." She replied.

"Harriet Jones - I've heard that name before - Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?" The Doctor wondered, and Harriet laughed.

"Hardly."

"Rings a bell, Harriet Jones..." He thought trying to remember something.

"Lifelong back bencher I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now - the protocols are redundant, they list the people who can help and they're all dead downstairs." She explained.

"Hasn't it got like, defence codes and things? Can we just launch a nuclear bomb at 'em?" Rose asked.

"You're a very violent young woman..." Harriet mentioned.

"Yeah well I'm not the one that hits people" She pointed out mostly directing it at me who gave her a fake innocent smile. "and I'm serious! We could!"

"Well, there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations." Harriet professed, and the Doctor stopped scanning.

"Say that again." The Doctor insisted.

"What, about the codes?" She responded.

"Anything. All of it." He said.

"Um, well... the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a special resolution from the UN." She explained.

"Like that's every stopped them." Rose pointed out.

"Exactly, given our past record - and I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the governments hands and given to the UN." She continued as I looked to see the Doctor who was deep in thought. "Is it important?"

"Everything's important." He stated.

"If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted. Listen to me, I'm saying 'Slitheen' as if it's normal." She noted, and I laughed slightly.

"What do they want, though?" I wondered out loud after my little laugh.

"Well, it's just one family so it's not an invasion. They don't want Slitheen world... they're out to make money, which means they want to use something, something here on Earth... some kind of asset." The Doctor admitted.

"Like what? Gold? Oil? Water?" Harriet began listing things.

"You're very good at this." He complemented her.

"Thank you." She thanked pleased.

"Harriet Jones - why do I know that name?" I could tell it was bugging him, suddenly Roses phone soon went off.

"Oh! That's me." Rose announced.

"But we're sealed off - how did you get a signal?" Harry, my new nickname for Harriet, questioned.

"He zapped it! Super-phone. He did the same with Re's" Rose explained.

"Then we can phone for help! You must have contacts." She exclaimed getting up from her seat, as Rose got up from hers.

"Dead downstairs, yeah." He responded.

"It's Mickey" Rose mentioned.

"Oh, tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy." He moaned.

"Yeah, he's not so stupid after all." she retorted, and then showed the doctor her phone, and then began to ring him.

(Please tell me what you think of my story so far I would love to now what people think. Oh also I use the transcripts here at to help me with writing these chapters as well as the Episodes themselves)


	15. Chapter 15 World War 3 Part 2

Chapter 15 World War 3 Part 2

"Is she alright, though? Don't put her on, just tell me." Rose spoke on the phone, but the Doctor snatched it from her.

"Is that Ricky? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer." He ordered Mickey, and then struggled saying the next bit "Mickey the Idiot - I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but eh - I need you." Rose, and I smiled at each other as the Doctor put Mickey on speaker phone. I the stood up from my seat and walk towards them.

"It says password" Mickey explained.

"Say again." The Doctor didn't he it the last time.

"It's asking for the password." Mickey repeated.

"Buffalo - two Fs, one L." The Doctor gave him the password.

"So, what's that website?" Rose's mum asked, and Mickey began to explain the website to her.

"All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years, they just kept us in the dark."

"Mickey, you were born in the dark." The Doctor pointed out.

"Oh, leave him alone." I stuck up for Mickey.

"Thank you. Password again." He thanked me.

"Just repeat it, every time." The Doctor explained, and then wondered "Big Ben - why did the Slitheen hit Big Ben?"

"You said to gather the experts - to kill them." Harry pointed out.

"That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon, you don't need to crash land in the middle of London." The Doctor mentioned.

"The Slitheen were hiding - and then they put the entire planet on red alert, why would they do that for?" I questioned.

"Oh, listen to her." Jackie moaned.

"At least I'm trying!" I exclaimed to her.

"Well, I've got a question if you don't mind. Because since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets. I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and my daughter's disappeared off the face of the Earth with her best friend." She requested.

"I told you what happened." Rose responded.

"I'm talking to him." He mother told Rose off a bit "'Cause I've seen this life of yours, Doctor. And maybe you get off on it. And maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me. Just answer me this - is my daughter and Re safe?" The Doctor didn't answer her.

"We're fine" Rose uttered, but her mother continued ignoring her.

"Are they safe? Will they always be safe? Can you promise me that?" I couldn't blame Jackie, for she was always worried about us. The Doctor glanced at us, and we glanced at him back. "Well, what's the answer?"

"We're in." Mickey broke the quiet atmosphere, and the Doctor ran back to the phone.

"Right then - on the left, there's a tab - an icon - little concentric circles - click on that." He instructed Mickey.

"What is it?" Mickey asked.

"The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal, now hush, let me work out what it's saying." The Doctor explained.

"He'll have to answer me one day." Jackie stormed.

"Hush!" Mickey said violently.

"It's some sort of message." The Doctor pointed out.

"What's it say?" I questioned.

"Don't know - it's on a loop, keeps repeating." He mentioned, and we heard Mickeys door bell ring.

"Hush!" The Doctor Exclaimed.

"That's not me." Mickey bawled "Go and see who that is."

"It's three o'clock in the morning." She pointed out.

"Well go and tell them that." He sighed at Jackie, busy helping us.

"It's beaming out into space, who's it for?" The Doctor wondered.

"They've found us." Mickey suddenly told us.

"Mickey, I need that signal." The Doctor warned him.

"Never mind the signal, mum just get out! Get out! Get out!" Rose exclaimed.

"We can't, it's by the front door." Mickey announced. "Oh, my God. It's unmasking. It's gonna kill us."

"There's got to be some way of stopping them!" I suggested worried for them.

"You're supposed to be the expert, think of something!" Harry told the Doctor.

"I'm trying!"

"I'll take it on, Jackie. You just run. Don't look back. Just run." We heard Mickey say.

"That's my mother." Rose pointed out also worried.

"Right! If we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from - which planet. So, judging by their face and shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within travelling distance. What else do we know about them? Information!" The Doctor ordered.

"They're green." Rose mentioned.

"Yep, narrows it down."

"Uh, good sense of smell." I thought out loud.

"Narrows it down."

"They can smell adrenaline." Rose explained

"Narrows it down."

"The compression technology." Harry joined in thinking.

"Narrows it down."

"The spaceship in the Thames - you said slipstream engine?" Rose implored.

"It's getting in!" Mickey Exclaimed.

"Oh! They hunt like it's a ritual." I pointed out.

"Narrows it down."

"Wait a minute! Did you notice, when they fart - if you'll pardon the word - it doesn't just smell like a fart - if you'll pardon the word - it's something else, what is it, it's more like uh... um..." Harry began.

"Bad breath!" Rose, and I answered in unison, and smiled a each other for a second.

"That's it!" Harry agreed.

"Calcium decay! Now that narrows it down!" The Doctor grinned happily.

"We're getting there, mum!" Rose shouted at the phone.

"Too late!" Mickey Replied.

"Calcium phosphate, organic calcium, living calcium, creatures made out of living calcium, what else, what else - hyphenated sodium - yes! That narrows it down to one planet! Raxacoricofallapatorius!" The Doctor figured it out.

"Oh, yeah, great. We could write 'em a letter." Mickey sarcastically spoke, and I grinned at that.

"Get into the kitchen!" The Doctor ordered.

"My God, it's going to rip us apart!" Jackie cried.

"Calcium, recombined with compression field - ascetic acid. Vinegar!" He lectured.

"Just like Hannibal!" Harry pointed out.

"Just like Hannibal. Mickey, have you got any vinegar?" He questioned.

"How should I know?" He replied.

"It's your kitchen." I mentioned to him.

"Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf." Rose instructed.

"Give it here, what do you need?" Jackie decided to help.

"Anything with vinegar!" The Doctor told her.

"Gherkins!" Jackie began "Yeah! Pickled onions! Picked eggs!"

"You kiss this man?" The Doctor asked Rose as I laughed at that, until we then heard a bang, which made us all sighed in relief.

"Hannibal?" I thought out loud.

"Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar." Harry professed, and I nodded now knowing what it was.

"Oh. Well, there you go then." Rose stated, and all of them raised the glasses a part from me who doesn't drink. "Phew!"

"Listen to this." Mickey then told us, as we heard Joseph talked on the news, who I found out was Jocrassa.

"Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads and they have found massive weapons of destruction, capable of being deployed within 45 seconds."

"what?" The doctor said confused.

"Our technicians can - baffle - the alien probes. But not for long. We are facing extinction. Unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg the United Nations - pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes! A nuclear strike at the heart of the ship is our only chance of survival. Because... from this moment on... it is my solemn duty to inform you... planet Earth is at war."

"He's making it up. There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it." The Doctor pointed out.

"Do you think they'll believe him?" Harry questioned.

"They did last time." I mentioned.

"That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle. They want the whole world panicking, because you lot - you get scared, you lash out." He professed.

"They release the defence codes..." I began.

"And the Slitheen go nuclear." The Doctor finished what I was going to say.

"But why?" Harry asked, and the doctor opens the metal shutters to talk to Margaret.

"You get the codes, release the missiles. But not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth, they retaliate, fight back. World War Three - whole planet gets nuked." He explained.

"And we can sit through it in our spaceship waiting in the Thames. Not crashed. Just parked. They'll be two minutes away." Margaret replied.

"But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for?" Harry wondered.

"Profit. That's what the signal is beaming into space - an advert." The Doctor announced.

"Sale of the century. We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it. Piece by piece. Radioactive chucks capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel." The female alien lectured.

"At the cost of 5 billion lives." He responded.

"Bargain."

"Then I give you the choice - leave this planet or I'll stop you." The Doctor warned, and she then started laughing.

"What? You? Trapped in your box?" she laughed.

"Yes. Me." He simply stated, and then turned the switch again.

(Please tell me what you think of my story so far I would love to now what people think. Oh also I use the transcripts here at to help me with writing these chapters as well as the Episodes themselves)


	16. Chapter 16 World War 3 Part 3

Chapter 16 World War 3 Part 3

I began to wake up after being here for the whole night. I knew I was the only one to sleep, but I couldn't stop myself I was exhausted for the last few days. I heard Jackie on the phone talk to the doctor.

"Alright, Doctor. I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do." She questioned, as I began to stand up, and headed to Rose who I gave a hug to while I yawned tiredly.

"Hello" I greeted quietly to her and she greeted me back.

"If we ferment the porch, we could make ascetic acid." Harry suggested.

"Mickey, any luck?" I asked him quietly letting go of Rose, and rubbing my eyes.

"There's loads of emergency numbers - they're all on voicemail." He replied back to us. I looked to see the Doctor deep in thought away from us.

"Voicemail dooms us all." Harry moaned, and I nodded now sitting beside Rose.

"If we could just get out of here..." She huffed.

"There's a way out." The Doctor announced seriously.

"What?" I questioned him getting out of my seat I just sat down in.

"There's always been a way out." He repeated.

"Then why don't we use it?" I looked at him confused, and he strides over to the table, and leans over to the phone.

"Because I can't guarantee your daughter, or Re will be safe." He told Jackie.

"Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you dare." Jackie warned him.

"That's the thing, if I don't dare, everyone dies." He explained.

"Doctor do it." I insisted and Rose nodded. She stood on the other side of the table as I stood beside the Doctor.

"You don't even know what it is, you'd just let me?" He asked us, but looked at me, and I nodded.

"Yeah, if it means we can save the whole world then I would gladly give my life for it" I smiled sadly at him "Rose?" I questioned her, and she simply replied with a yeah. We all stared at each other for a bit until Jackie broke the silence.

"Please, Doctor. Please! She's my daughter, and Re also feels like one to me, their just kids!" She pleaded.

"Do you think I don't know that? Because this is my life, Jackie, it's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will." He told Jackie, I could tell he was not happy about it.

"Then what're you waiting for?" I softly spoke to him, and he looks at me again.

"I could save the world but lose you, and Rose" He admitted, and I averted my eyes away from him, and looked at Rose. She could see how I was a little bit nervous now, and she gave me a soft smile.

"Except it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine." The Doctor turned to looked at Harry, and so did I.

"And who the hell are you?" Jackie argued.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people, for the people, and on behalf of the people I command you. Do it." She demanded. The Doctor looked at Rose, then at me with a grin.

"So how do we get out" Rose asked him jumping to sit on the table.

"We don't. We stay here." He stated opening the briefcase looking for something. He soon found an envelop, which he then opened, and he began to look through it until he found what he needed. "Use the buffalo password, it overrides everything." He addressed to Mickey.

"What're you doing?" I heard Jackie say.

"Hacking into the Royal Navy." He sounded like he didn't believe it. "We're in. Here it is, uh... H.M.S. Taurean, Trafalgar Class Submarine, 10 miles off the coast of Plymouth."

"Right, we need to select a missile." The Doctor instructed Mickey.

"We can't go nuclear, we don't have the defence codes." Mickey pointed out.

"We don't need it, all we need is an ordinary missile. What's the first category?" He explained.

"Sub Haffoon, UGMA4A." Mickey notified.

"That's the one. Select." He claimed.

"I could stop you." Jackie warned him, and he dared her to.

"Ready for this?" The Doctor questioned.

"Yeah." He replied after a bit of silence.

"Mickey the Idiot. The world is in your hands. Fire." The Doctor ordered.

"How solid are these?" Harry asked walking to the metal shelters.

"Not solid enough, built for short range attack, nothing this big." The Doctor replied, and I looked at the cupboard.

"Hey Rose by any chance in your school did they tell you about earthquakes?"I asked her.

"Yeah why?" She questioned. "you can survive 'em by standing under a doorframe."

"Yes my point exactly" I told her and pointed to the cupboard. "alright guys I am making a decision now. This cupboard is small so that means it's strong, so we our going to ride this one out, hurry up and help me please." I began to move stuff from the cupboard, as Rose and Harry quickly came to help.

"It's on radar. Counter defence 556." Mickey announced to us through the phone as we continued moving objects out of the cupboard.

"Stop them intercepting it." The Doctor ordered him.

"I'm doing it now." Mickey began doing what the Doctor said.

"Good boy." He told Mickey.

"556 neutralized." Mickey stated as the Doctor took Roses phone of speaker phone. We all then bundle up together in the corner of the cupboard crouching.

"Nice knowing you all" Harry smiled as she grabbed my left hand while my right hand was in the Doctors with Rose holding his other one. "Hannibal!" soon everything began to shake for a while, which caused me to close my eyes tightly, but then it stops.

"It worked" I breathed happily as we stepped out of the wreckage.

"Made in Britain." Harry announced and I grinned. Soon a sergeant came running in.

"Are you alright?" He asked us.

"Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North. I want you to contact UN immediately, tell the ambassadors the crisis is over and they can step down. Go on, tell the news!" Harry ordered, and he agreed to do it before running off. "Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out. Oh, Lord! We haven't even got a Prime Minister!" She exclaimed.

"Well, maybe you should have a go." The Doctor suggested to her.

"Me?" She laughs "I'm only a back-bencher."

"I'd vote for ya!" Rose pointed out, and I agreed.

"Now, don't be silly." Harry denied while all three of us grinned at her. "Look, I'd better go and see if I can help." She soon began to walk off, and we slowly followed her.

"I thought I knew the name." The Doctor told us. "Harriet Jones - future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms - the architect of Britain's Golden Age." I began to smile at her.

"I hope we do get to see her again, she is a rather nice person" I mentioned as we began walking the other way.

…..

I folded one of my tops as I looked outside the window of my bedroom. Once I got in I came straight into my bedroom to start packing, but that wasn't a surprise for both Jackie, and Rose. I sighed slightly, while deciding to rest for a moment, and sit down on my bed once placing my top in the bag. I soon pulled out my Pocket watch, and stared at it. It felt strange now thinking about leaving here, I mean I have Jackie, and Mickey here, but there so much more to see out there, yet now I felt rather frightened as well, and I knew what was causing it. There was a knock on my door, which was opened, and looked to see Rose.

"Are you alright?" She asked me noticing I had stop packing. I laugh slightly at that, and lay back on my bed while Rose sat down next to me.

"How many time's have I been asked that today" I grinned at her, and she grinned back. "hmm I think it was around four, but I am not sure. That wasn't meant to sound like a rhyme." Rose laughed at that then pointed out

"Well you have been acting a little be different today, and yesterday."

"and I wonder why, we realised that we missed a whole year, I get a ear-bashing from Lorraine on the phone, I then remembered Nathan's death, also I think the Doctor left without us, and now I am scared about the way I feel. It has been a roller-coaster of emotions for me." I listed reasons why I have been a bit different.

"There's no need to be frightened" Rose told me, and I then sat back up.

"Yes there is Rose. That's why the call it a crush, they crush ya." I pointed out looking up at the ceiling. "I always swore I wouldn't, and this is why Rose, it will end up causing problems for me, and my dreams"

"What do you mean by that?" She questioned, and I laughed slightly.

"I never wanted crushes because that will cause me to chose my dreams or them. Like if I do feel this way, which I am not saying I do, and it doesn't change, and somehow he finds out, Then it will make me feel awkward, which will make it very hard for me to continue travelling with him which I love doing." I explained to her, and there was a pause for a bit then Rose to my watch out of my hand.

"Okay, but what if it doesn't then nothing will change." She smiled at me "I think you have nothing to worry about, and I know you Re even if The Doctor finds out you will still follow your dreams, you a determined to, no matter what gets in your way you will still follow you dream of travel."

"how can you be so sure that is me" I began, and she then continued.

"Why because Re, you didn't stop following your dreams because of what Lorraine, because of what the bullies you had said, you don't care what most people think."

"but I do Rose, maybe not with Lorraine or the people from my old school, but I do care about what you the people I care about think about me." I revealed.

"Look trust me you will be fine okay I mean you have this don't you it's your good luck charm, I am saw you will be fine with this with you." Rose told me dangling my watch in front of me. I smiled slightly, and grabbed it from her. "It belong to your mum if I remember you saying."

"Yes it did, it's also one of the things that helps me remember that my mother is watching out for me." I explained, and then sighed "I wish I knew who my mother was, and actually see what she was like, I mean from afar with the help of the time machine. I know not to change the past, plus how can you stop death by child birth" I joked a little bit sadly at the end, but then I heard my phone ring on the side. I leaned over to grab it to see it said Tardis on the screen, with a little picture of it a Tardis on it. I sighed knowing who it will be on the end. "Here Rose you answer it, I need to keep on packing." Rose rolled her eyes at me, knowing the only reason why I wanted her to answer it was. Before she answered the phone though she looked at me.

"Hey, just asking, but looking at the way you are acting at the moment did you, back in downing street pretend to be they way you normally are around the Doctor."

"What? No whenever I am on an adventure it dissapears" I told her "Unless when there is time for me to go in a deep thought during it."

"well that's another reason you will be fine we are going on a lot of adventures, you will be distracted with that, and not your crush." Before I had the chance to reply Rose answered the phone.

"Hey Doctor, Re is finishing packing so she can't come to the phone right now" She explained to him. "wait You've got a phone? My mother's cooking. She's cooking tea. For us. She wants to get to know you. It's just tea. She's my mother, and Re's sort of." I laughed a bit when I heard that. Even though I was hearing only one side of the conversation I already knew slightly what was going on. "That's not fair!" after a few seconds of silence. Rose moved the phone from her ear to the bed. "I got to go get ready, the doctor told me about this plasma storm he could take us to." She told me, and I nodded smiling at her.

"That sounds call" I admitted as she left the room.

….

Rose, Jackie, and I soon began walking towards where the Doctor, and Mickey was. Rose, just like I had a bag each full of clothes with us. While walking yo meet them Jackie was pleaded for Rose to stay knowing she couldn't stop me "I'll get a proper job. I'll work weekends, I'll pass my test and if Jim comes round again, I'll say no. I really will."

"I'm not leaving 'cos of you. I'm travelling with Re, that's all. And then I'll come back!" Rose promised her.

"But it's not safe." she claimed.

"Jackie... if you saw it out there... you'd never stay home." I explained to her helping Rose out. We turned to the Doctor who spoke sarcastically.

"Got enough stuff?"

"Last time We stepped in there, it was spur of the moment." I told him throwing my bag into his arms I was back to my normal self now. "Now I'm signing up. You're stuck with me, and Rose. Haha." I laughed at the end.

"Come with us. There's plenty of room." Rose went up to Mickey.

"No chance, he's ah, a liability, I'm not having him on board." I hit The Doctor who still had my stuff in his hands.

"We'd be dead without him." Rose notified him.

"My decision is final." He stated, and Rose turned to Mickey and gave him a quick kiss.

"Sorry."

"You still can't promise me. What if she gets lost? What if something happens to you, Doctor, and she's left all alone standing on some moon a million light years away - how long do I wait then?" Jackie asked the Doctor, and I couldn't help, but smile at the face he had pulled.

"Mum..." Rose began "You're forgetting - it's a time machine. I could go travelling around suns and planets and all the way out to the edge of the universe and by the time I get back, yeah - ten seconds would have passed. Just ten seconds." Rose put her hand on Jackie shoulder, as my right hand went to my cross necklace. "So stop worrying. See you in ten seconds time. Hmm?"

"Jackie" I caught her attention, and I took my cross off my neck. "I'm going to promise you something" I placed my cross in her right hand. "You know this is one of my most treasured possessions, just like my watch." I began my watch was back in my pocket where it belonged. "My brother gave it to me on my ninth birthday. I am giving it to you to look after, but not to keep I'll be returning for it, and that's the promise I am giving you because I will not return without Rose." I smiled sadly at her. I loved her just like a real mum, and I have now just gave her a piece of my soul to look over" I let a few tears slip from my eyes "You better look after it." I then decided to leave then and there into the Tardis, and it wasn't long before Rose, and The Doctor enter enter the Tardis as well.

-

Next few chapters will be on the episode Dalek, and for that episode I have chosen to do two points of views The first one still being Rebecca's point of view, but there will also be another original character in this one who calls themselves Smiths.

(Please tell me what you think of my story so far I would love to now what people think. Oh also I use the transcripts here at to help me with writing these chapters as well as the Episodes themselves)


End file.
